Yes, mistress
by freedomaddicted
Summary: Well... what happened if you found out the deepest most darkest secret of Ciel's? Let's see... Ok, so even though I fucked up the story, in the most indecent way, I still hope the characters won't be too OOC... Enjoy guys! And don't forget, reviews are always welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

_No... no... fuck no... I'm always like this... I'm sorry, I really want to get back to my old stuff, but I simply can't._

{}

It was past 9 o'clock when a strange, cloaked, tall man was let inside the mansion and led towards the young earl's study. He took a short bow before entering the room, after which a gorgeous young lady offered to help him take off his cape, but his response was, as usual, a tight grip around her waist easily lifting her up, as the man made his way to the chair in front of the desk.  
>"What do you want this time, Lau?" Ciel, a boy around the age of seventeen, with a unique navy blue hair and a black eyepatch, slightly giving him a dark fierceful look, despite his frail and delicate body dimensions, asked in an utterly vexed voice. He was dressed in an extensive and elegant, dark crayola clothing, typical for his noble standing, holding in his right hand a very expensive looking silver pen, giving his written consent on a large pile of files.<br>"Ah, kindhearted as always."  
>"It's late. I was preparing to call it a day before you barged in. Might I ask, why the insolence?"<br>"I think you would prefer if we talked alone."  
>"<em>I<em> would?" the boy growled softly, gazing at him with very annoyed, narrowed eyes, as Lau cleared his throat with an amused cough, before he grinned:  
>"A very <em>distant<em> relative of yours, my lord, claims he misses you and keens to come visit the Phantomhive mistre-"  
>"Alright, fine. Sebastian, tea! And I want mine very bitter." the earl turned to face his butler, a very attractive, tall, slender man, with medium long, dark hair, red eyes and a bewitching smile, who bowed, placing his white gloved hand on his chest saying in a low tone:<br>"Yes, my lord." His voice sounded so soothing and warm, that even helped his master's cheeks gain a bit of a red shade. The man left the room before the conversation was furthered by the boy in question.  
>"You said alone." he barked, nodding towards the woman sitting on his guest's lap.<br>"Oh, not to worry, _my lord_, Ran-Mao is no threat... she knows everything, of course." he nagged.  
>"What's this all about, Lau? And keep it down."<br>"Don't you think you went far enough?"  
>"I have no idea what you are talking about."<br>"It was fairly easy to hide it when you were younger, but now you're growing up and it's obvious you're not what you want to give the impression. When did you ever stop letting your butler dress and undress you? And more importantly, how come he didn't notice when he had the chance?"  
>"First of all I thought I told you to keep it down and second I always covered...<em> that part<em>. But most importantly, why the hell do you care?"  
>"Just out of curiosity." his guest laughed, before continuing, shifting his voice, adopting a more serious one: "You can't hide it forever, you know. And your uncle is coming soon. You can send your servants away while he's here, without them realising anything. But what about Sebastian. He's feisty and he'd remark something strange in your behavior, straight away."<br>"I'll just order him to go somewhere else, during the old man's stay."  
>"You make me laugh. What's an earl without a butler or servants, plus, what would you do if something were to happen?" he asked in a fearsome tone, fixating his eyes on the boy's, darkly gazing in the beatiful, bright blue sapphires, as they widened in shock, at the man's statings.<br>"I can either call someone to do it for me, or tell him not to come."  
>"I know you know those things aren't going to happen."<br>"I can't have them knowing, Lau!"  
>"They are your loyal subjects. Plus, Mr. Tanaka knows for almost eighteen years now."<br>"Do you think he comes back just to claim the name and all its values, the company?"  
>"All the more reason not to send your servants away. And you can get rid of him easier."<br>"What if he talks to someone else."  
>"As I said, you can <em>get rid<em> of him easier."  
>"What do you propose then?"<br>"To cut that cheap act and stop pretending this is how you really sound, my lord."  
>"This cheap act got everyone around here fooled, plus-" but his screaming streak was interrupted by his butler, dragging in, the most needed tea. In only one sip, Lau finished his, lighlty placing the porcelain cup on its matching saucer, as he stood up and turned, preparing to leave, throwing the earl one last arrogantly creasing glance.<br>"I hope you'll find your uncle's visit very convenient, _mistress_." At his words, Ciel choked, losing the control on the grip around the fragile lug and the piece almost shattered if it wasn't for Sebastian's hastiness, handling the situation. After the odd conversation, that just took place, the two people took their leave, the butler showing them outside, before returning to take his master to bed. On the hallway he couldn't help, but quizz, puzzled because of the strange name Lau called his young lord by.  
>"I wonder what his problem was, master."<br>"Yeah... me too." The young earl swallowed gravely, droplets of sweat visibly emerging on his flushed skin, just at the thought at what his butler would say about the secret, which, if discovered, he might find it quite unsightly. But why should he care what a servant believes of him... With all these thoughts the boy climbed in bed, crawling towards the middle, starting to unbutton his jacket, while Sebastian was there, waiting and watching him, still not putting out the candles.  
>"Well? Why are you just standing there? Get going. I have a busy day tomorrow."<br>"Then, I should help you undress faster, my young lord." his butler stated, with an irreproachable smile, eyes creasing in delight, as he was approaching the boy.  
>"I don't need you to do that!" he yelled panicked, fidgeting.<br>"Then why else am I here if you prove to me that you can do anything on your own, master?" But, when Ciel considered he was getting dangerously close, the frightened child swayed his leg forward towards the man's head, who might have landed a few feet back if he hadn't caught the boy's ankle.  
>"My, my... master... I've never seen such a scared look on your face. Did something happen?"<br>"Just go away!"  
>"I wonder... my lord... when did you ever stop relying on me... you make me feel pitiful and useless." And, with those said, Sebastian leaned backwards, releasing his tight grasp, turning around, heading to the door, where he blew out the candles and warmly wished his master a very cheerful <em>good night<em>. Left breathless in total darkness, Ciel started shivering from head to toes, reflecting on every little detail of the current situation the poor soul found himself in, all of a sudden. He thought... either to tell them and if yes how, when and where? It was hard enough for him to keep a secret since they've all met, but try and tell them that they were lied to for over seven years was even harder. Leaning on one elbow, he took out something from the nightstand's drawer, something looking like a green, gift wrapped box, with a small, golden etiquette peeking out, on which was written: _'To Celia, who today has her 10th anniversary, may all your wishes become reality and your dreams veritable! Happy birthday!'_ . His heart stumbled, as he looked at the present, startled by the sudden reaction which led him to draw it out. Clear, shimmering dews poured out his eyes, before he could even realise the reason for which he was doing so. The youngling let out his bitter anger, eating him from inside, when he threw the small box, smashing it against the wall, with a horrible chinking sound, as if trying to let go of the tormenting past, hunting him down since he was at the frail age of only ten. For a brief moment, in all his loneliness and refusing to have a person around him, the poor boy wanted, for once at least, to open to someone, to talk and stop him from becoming a lonely wolf.  
>"Sebastian... What sh... what should I do..." he whispered, knowing no one can hear him, although a voice replying made him skip a few beats, before turning aorund, with a shocked look.<br>"Well, my young lord, you can start by telling me what exactly where you lying about." the man smiled inevitably.  
>"You're here..." the earl let his head fall forward, as the butler behind widened his simper even more.<br>"Master, whenever your heart wavers and your soul is in doubt, I will always be there for you..." A deafening silence marked them for a few minutes, before Ciel cracked the ice, with, the utmost statement.  
>"You can stop calling me <em>master<em>, then... instead _mistress_ should be in order."  
>Sebastian didn't look startled at all, even more he leaned forward and closed his eyes, as if wanting to listen to the story, action which made Ciel think he wasn't clear enough at what he said or, maybe, his butler wasn't paying attention, or taking it as a joke.<br>"Did you hear me? Or what I say really has no meaning to you?"  
>"Oh, but it is of great importance, <em>my mistress<em> and even though you succeded at surprising me, excessively, I must say, I cannot allow myself to have any reaction on this certain matter. It was your choice alone to make and decide whether it is better to keep it a secret or give it away." The child was a bit astonished and even a bit furious by the man's expressionless reaction.  
>"Alright then..."<br>"My lady, if I may ask..."  
>"What?"<br>"Why keep it a secret from me. I understand the others, but _me_?"  
>"Why are you making <em>you<em> sound so important?"  
>"Well, we've been almost constantly together and you managed to pull off your trick for quite a few years now and I really must congratulate you for that."<br>"Whatever."

{}

"Mistress." Sebastian continued, tucking her hand in a gentle grip, warming it up and whispering in her ear, with him close enough to hear her heart drumming haphazardly. "I will still serve you and I will still make your wishes my commands. Anything you want me to do for or _to_ you will be a pleasure for me to fulfill my duties." His demon eyes glimmered pink, when breathing in deep, while slowly placing his warm, wet lips on her uncovered neck, brushing a strand of her silky, dark hair, making the girl give in to a short tremble of enjoyment, closing her eyes and letting her head fall backwards on his shoulder. His other hand creeped its way towards the front, lightly grasping the half way unbuttoned shirt, picking up where she left off. The girl relaxed, letting her body become heavier and heavier on her valet's chest, but she felt only like a feather to him, tightening the embrace, making her feel more and more enticed, when he made his way to loose the thick material that was harshly pressing against her breasts, making them less noticeable and, once freed he cuped one with his gloved hand, as she let out a brief hum, such a womanly sound he had never heard before and found it quite thrilling. It was incredible how he made her feel in just a few seconds and, even though she wanted to protest in her mind, her heart shut down all negative thoughts, feeling lured by his appealing scent and falling pray to the most indecent creature. His kisses became more arduous, as the grips were even lustier, pressing his warm body to hers harder, before he made the sudden move of turning her around to face him, while throwing her hungry looks and grinded his teeth on the glove's middle finger, uncovering his pale hand, which tenderly skimmed her flushed cheek. She tried to look away when he was insistently gazing in her eyes. He leaned forward, crossing his lips with hers, moving them slowly and guiding her to do the same, parting the two soft rose petals with his tongue, before meeting hers and, in the sensuous trice they found themselves in, she severly cut her tongue in his sharp canines. Every second of this made him yearn for more flesh and crave for more blood, although he offered his mistress the sweetest, most sensuous first kiss any girl could ever ask for, but, after she started panting heavily, he backed away an inch whispering:  
>"You'll catch a cold if you stay like this, my lady." The man then muffled her in the white blanket, still looking in her eyes, somewhat surprised not by her stillness, but by his actions which made her like this. Her heavy breathing became more and more obvious, making him frown at the thought that it might have been a manifestation due to her asthmatic disease, so he instinctively embraced her feeble, weak form, waiting for her to calm down.<br>A few minutes passed, when all they heard was her strenuous gasps for air, before she snapped, slapping his hands off of her, gazing disgusted at him, with the most hatred she could hoard and, if looks could kill, he would have been dead a thousand times by now. He broke the embrace, fascinated by his mistress's strength, despite her moment.  
>"Don't ever... in your entire pathetic life, try to disgrace me like you did tonight. Never! Get out, now!" At whose words, Sebastian didn't falter and did exactly what he was told, still with a trace of concern, by her endless coughing.<br>"Will you be alright, my lady?"  
>"Don't make me repeat myself." she panted heavily throwing a pillow towards the door, but only made its halfway through, as the butler closed his eyes and shifted his head, releasing the knob after exiting the room.<p>

{}


	2. Chapter 2

{}

'Arrogant bastard... Who does he think he is anyway?'  
>It was almost 8 o'clock in the morning and the Phantomhive mistress was wide awake, right about to tie her sleek, black brogues' laces when three knocks on the door disturbed her silent thoughts.<br>"What?"  
>"Good morning, my lady. I have prepared your meal. You will be served french breakfast delights from which you can choose: pain suisse and a cup of cafe au lait, sprinkled with a spray of cinnamon puff or you might be interested in some light, buttery choquettes and apple tea with vanilla-"<br>"I'm not hungry." she eyed him viciously, but he replied with a pretty annoying simber, in a very sarcastic tone.  
>"Oh? We have some delicious brioches a-"<br>"Are you deaf?"  
>"Would you rather not have sweets this morning, mistress?"<br>"Stop mocking me this instant."  
>"I would never."<br>"Get... out..."  
>"As you wish, my lady." he bowed elegntly, before turning away.<br>The moment the door was shut, all her weight was left entirely on the bed, kicking off her shoes, falling back, with her head on the still warm pillows. It felt so good, she couldn't think of a better way to spend that dull, cloudy day than in her cozy room, no one bothering her. Maybe it was for the best to just slack off for once, no duties, no requests, no paperwork, just rest and idling. Truth be told, after last night's events, she felt really awful for allowing _that_ further so much and found herself ridiculed by her own butler, which was proposterous! Letting one servant actually take advantage of her in that miserable way was bitterly unacceptable. But there was something, a confusion in the young countess's heart, which, in fact, told her that didn't sound too nasty, like making Sebastian teach her _stuff_ he couldn't when his mistress was just a kid and he didn't look half bad afterall... even though he resembled her father, but she fairly knew they were not the same person. The late Phantomhive Earl was a kind hearted, elegant, intelligent, powerful man, as she reminisced, whilst her butler was... a _butler_... and an asshole for pushing so far last night. All in all she didn't know what to think about first, slapping his head off for jumping her or slitting his throat open for actually listening to his lady and not continuing with his dirty actions that made her temperature rise, having a tingling sense of excitement, letting the girl feel enticed and good, wondering what would have been his next move? What was he about to do before she entered her asthmatic crisis... That was a question she was willing to ask him, hopefully with nothing perverted on her mind.  
>It would, indeed, be a bold move considering she grew into quite the exquisetely indiferent person towards her valet, using his power for almost anything, especially at torturing criminals and accomplices, making him feel like an utter object of destruction. Of course, he didn't care as long as the contract was intact and she didn't either if he complied with her orders. But there was something, an atmosphere between them, which, seen from the outside, made their <em>relationship<em> seem more like a _friendship_. The _If I couldn't do this or that for my master, what kind of butler would I be?_ retorical questions where starting to get the awfully wrong turn, as he took care of the girl, showing concern for her more than enough, trying to please her more and more each and every time she asked something of him. Who was there to blame for her confusion, if not the demon, for being such a good servant to her? She even felt the need to go apologise for having such a behavior earlier, but it was way to comfy how she snuggled the pillows, thinking of some romantic scenarios between mistresses and their valets. Her skin flushed at the insolent pictures her mind was projecting, only because her body craved for the feeling she had yesterday. Then the images shifted to how she found out from others and how other women claimed Sebastian was so good in bed and, if it weren't for the many romantic novels she read secretly, the innocent young lady thought it might have only been about a sleepover. The girl clearly remembered the first from this kind of stories, letting out a loud sigh, bringing back every single detail from her memory, of how a young prince fell in love with a poor little girl, following her everywhere, until one day when she was caught stealing and had her hand cut off for it; he couldn't bear the weight of seeing her like that so she was called to be his servant at his palace; her mother died of a rare illness a few months before, her father was a drunkard and she always had herself beaten by her brothers for bringing too little to eat, so the best option was for the girl to leave that kind of life behind and followed the noble back to his castle, where after a few years, he confessed an unchanging, burning love for her for a very long time and the story ended with a happily ever after, them married to eachother, with two beautiful children. But what troubled her a bit, was that the two main characters resembled Sebastian and herself... the young, tall, handsome, dark haired prince, with a unique shade of red in his bright eyes and the poor girl with a thin frail body, glimmering, big, sky blue eyes and a medium long, straight, velvety, cerulean hair. It was hard for a girl at such an age to refrain from loving, not only that, but she didn't allow even the most subtle sign to escape her. Maybe it would be a good idea to ask _something_ of him... more like an order. If she makes it like that, his mistress will not look weak in front of him and she just might get whatever she wants. Has all this time of control really gotten to her, the weird sensation in her stomach being the loss eating her from the inside little by little, or where those the so called _butterflies _so many authors were defining them in their stories... if so, that could only mean one thing...  
>A blinding lighting bolt and a loud thunder clap made her instantaneously dash under the thick blankets, with enough uncovered to slightly see what was going on outside. Suddenly a strong storm broke, wind rowdily howling, making the tree branches violently hit the windows, seeming, by the sound of it, like almost cracking at how hard they were thumped. She hid her face in the white sheets, covering her ears so she would not see nor hear the awful noises coming from the rain. Surprisingly, standing like that for more than half an hour now, she was almost asleep from all the grogginess the weather was causing her, but something woke her from the drowsy state she fell in, as the girl felt a light weight on her back from above the covers. Her heart raced when feeling the blankets slowly fall to the side, as that weight was dragging them away and for a moment there, she started shivering limb from limb. The child thought of all the easy ways to run, as her eyes widened in suspanse, but couldn't take it anymore, so, after a few seconds, she kicked off the blankets and jumped out the bed in a blink of an eye, unfortunately stumbling when running towards the door.<br>"My lady? Are you alright?"  
>"Jesus Christ!"<br>"You can call me Sebastian, my lady." her butler smiled sweetly, holding out a hand for her to grab.  
>"That's not funny! I almost died here!"<br>"But mistress, I didn't do anything." his expression shifted from a lovely simber to a startled look.  
>"What are you doing here anyway?"<br>"I didn't see you get out of the room in the past three hours, so, when the rain started, I took the liberty to come check if everything was in order, my lady. You seemed quite spiteful this morning, but I didn't want to enter a conversation about what was bothering you, if you weren't willing to talk."  
>"And what makes you think I'm not in the same mood?"<br>"The fact that your panic made you unconciusly call out for me, my lady."  
>Seeing her still not grabbing onto him, Sebastian leaned forward to pick his mistress up and placed her back on the bed, thoroughly covering her like before.<br>"Would you like me to stay here, my lady?"  
>"And do what?"<br>"Keep you company, maybe?"  
>"Do what you want."<br>"Certainly, my lady."  
>An awkward moment of silence fell in the dark room, only lit by the flashes of lightning from time to time, where the girl felt too shy to speak, for a brief moment appearing like she didn't know her own butler, even though he's been serving her for almost eight years now... Glancing to one side, she noticed Sebastian watching the rain outside, looking so concentrated, peaceful and it seemed intriguing how his momentary stance piqued her interest quite profoundly. Remarking he was being gazed upon, the man turned his head, to find her still staring at him. Brutally shaking her head, she writhed in bed, trying not to pay attention at the unwanted presence, continuously eyeing her.<br>"What is your name, my lady."  
>"Why do you care?"<br>"I swore I would never lie to you, but still you did."  
>"I never said I wouldn't lie to you..."<br>"Of course, mistress, you are not obliged to answer my question."  
>"It's Celia..."<br>"And mine is Sebastian."  
>"Go screw yourself."<br>"If you make it an order, my lady, I will."  
>The girl flushed in an instant, firing up, flaring her nostrils in anger, at the improper answer she was given, thinking how she spent some years of her childhood with such a drepaved demon and not only that, but entrusting her life, entirely, to him. Remembering the question she wanted to ask him, the girl thought there was no better time to do it than now... at least start a little conversation, despite how weird it might sound... it was way too quiet and the tension was growing heavier between them, fortunately her butler really had the guts to make jokes, helping her detach a bit. Was it always like this, such a fierceful atmosphere when the both of them where in the same room, but she didn't notice since there were better things to do, or maybe now it was a different situation, however, his behavior didn't change due to last night's events... he didn't care...<br>"Sebastian..."  
>"Yes, my lady?"<br>"What... were you about to do... yesterday..." she whispered sheepishly.  
>"What's that? You'd like a cup of tea? I'll make you one right now. Earl Grey? Certainly!" the demon butler rushed towards the door.<br>"You heard me. Get back in here!"  
>"Well, mistress, wouldn't you rather have me show you?" he masked his guilty look with a charming smile, like the expert in fakery he was.<br>"You try it again, and I'll pluck out your eyeballs."  
>"I wouldn't mind, my lady."<br>"What's wrong with you? All these years you were a professional butler, an elite demon and all of a sudden you act like... THIS! You're pitiful." she gesticulated disgusted, with her hand at him. In only a fraction his mood changed radically, approaching her, with the most dreadful look on his face, shoving his hand in the girl's throat pinning her above the bed and up against the wall, leaning forward to her ear, loudly licking his lips with a slurping sound. She was endlessly kicking, but her efforts were futile, as she couldn't reach the ground.  
>"You remember what happened to Alois Trancy and Claude, <em>my lady<em>." he quizzed in a definite arrogant way.  
>"Why are you bringing that up?" she grinded her teeth in pain, air barely making it to her lungs.<br>"Stop being a pitiful mistress and I'll stop being a pitiful butler." He loosened his grip, letting her fall back on the bed and continued: "If our masters don't prove to us they have worthy souls, we cannot fulfill our duties. You do your job good and I'll do mine."  
>Sebastian climbed off the bed, heading towards the hall, but, before exiting, he turned to her once more, with an unexpected simber, asking cheerfully:<br>"How about a cup of tea, my lady?"  
>"It felt good." she smiled to his surprise.<br>"I'm sorry, mistress?"  
>"I really liked what happened last night."<br>"Tsk, Tsk." he shook his head, placing a gentle hand on her forehead. "You're burning, my lady. I should have taken better care of you. I'll be back with a hot pot of soup."  
>"Say what you will, Sebastian. I may seem weak to you, but at least I know what I want."<br>"Enlighten me, my lady."  
>"You'd never understand. Your<em> kind <em>doesn't get _this_ type of things. " she snorted, shrugging.  
>"Try me."<br>"...you..." the girl mumbled coyly, looking down at her lap, preparing herself for another one of her butler's outbreaks, but when she rose her eyes, he was still and unmoving, astonished by what passed through her lips. When seeing his startled expression, she couldn't help but smirk softly, before she fell to the side, being caught by Sebastian's trustworthy arms.  
>"My lady!"<p>

{}


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks a bunch, doc!" a red haired girl in a spotless, blue maid costume straightened her dim, round glasses, being grateful for the man's work, while showing him outside the mansion.

"Not to worry! Your young master will be on his feet in no time!"

"Yes he will!"

After he climbed in his carriage and took his leave, a concerned orange haired boy, traditionally dressed like a farmer, sighed inevitably.

"Blimey... What ever could have happened to the young lord?"

"He ain't young anymore Finny!" an older man exclaimed in a low voice, running one hand through his ravashed blond hair, loudly puffing from a cigarette.

"Alright, you guys! We have to do our best to help the young master recover! Mey-Rin, you go wash all the sheets and young master's clothes, then go dust every piece of furniture in the mansion! Bard, you have to make sure you give the master only flashy meals and don't blow anything up, for goodness sake! Mister Tanaka... You're alright like this. And I'll go wet the gardens and trim the bushes! Ready?"

"Aye, aye captain!"

"Huh! Supper'll be ready in a jiffy! It'll be the best e had in yonks!"

The unchanged quartet made their ways towards their jobs, trying with every inch in their hearts to make the young lady proud of them.

{}

"At least bring me some folders! The term is due tomorrow!"

"I am firmly convinced those contracts will not change your life too much, so I presume you can live without them for a while, mistress."

"Is this a joke?"

"I'm sorry, my lady, but I cannot afford to lose my mistress because of a clumsy act of recklessness. The doctor said you should rest in bed for a while and that is what you are going to do. Human bodies are so brittle..." Sebastian jeeringly shook his head in pitty.

"I will not die because of a mere cold!"

"Is that so?"

"I think you are forgetting who are you speaking to! I am Celia Phantomhive, countess of the P-"

"Spear me the speech, mistress, I've been hearing it for quite a while. Now, if you don't mind, my lady, I'll go make you some tea before dinner." he smiled and, with a swing of his index finger, the ropes around the girl's body tightened her to the bed, making sure she wouldn't try anything in his absence.

After countless attempts to loose the bindings, she gave up and relaxed, remembering what he said only moments ago: 'If you struggle, they will narrow even more.'. Was this what weakness really meant, that the demon was going to take over her if she didn't show any authority? It seemed almost laughable at how the girl let herself get caught and stultified shamelessly by an impudent servant, even if he was the type to overpower her efortlessly anytime. She finally decided that it was best to stop her exertions, which were actually leaving her breathless and with no energy, instead closed her eyes to get some sleep. So eventful were these last two days that took even the last drop of health out of her, or perhaps it was another reason for which she was sick... She reminisced the past since the day she met her loyal butler, how their relation evolved so evidently. His demon senses picked up her scent when she was in danger, tortured and, exaclty when the girl lost all faith, the glimpse of hope showed itself to her, at the last minute. What a brat she was back then and what an incapable valet poor her recieved, they really were the weirdest pair ever to be made. He started tutoring her at everything he had knowledge in, without a moment's hesitation, while also learning how to be a good servant. 'A fair trade!' she grinned, considering he gets to feast on her soul when her time's up. She shivered when remembering the deal was actually over a long time ago and a smirk smeared her face at the thought of Sebastian, actually, waiting for her to recover from her memory loss, even helping the cause, saying it wouldn't be much of a pact if things of some sort happened and he really got used to serving her until now. She burst into laughter when recalling how he taught his mistress how to waltz a few years ago, like the man he thaught she was and the many times he winced when she stepped on his foot. So many geography and history lectures, violin classes, dance lessons, he knew alot of things and made her blush a bit at how much more he could teach her if he didn't think of his mistress as a weak human being. The girl could force him to do it, but, for the first time since they've known eachother, she thought about what he'd say, what if he actually didn't want to do it, or didn't find her attractive enough... He bound her to the bed, for pitty sake! That was certainly not much of an emotional feeling he could show her... Feeling... Well that was a word which made Celia reflect on if he really had any... if he ever fell in love... did he ever cry or truly laugh. Was he always a demon or did he become one along the way? So many things she didn't know about him, his name, his past, his age, nothing. As she strained her mind with heavy quizzes, something soft picked her up, making her feel as light as a feather, swaying her away to a land of dreams.

The door easily creaked as the demon butler quietly creeped inside the room, just to notice a sleeping mistress with a peaceful look, an easy smile rising on his still face, at the sight he was witnessing. Sebastian never actually felt the need to keep watch while she slept, but now, even if it felt a bit off, he did, so, while gazing at her tired, frail form, he chuckled at any sudden, odd move she made unconciously. Leaving the tea cup on the nightstand, untying the ropes, he took one glove off, gently placing the uncovered hand on her forehead, closely paying attention to her every motion, seeming so interested in something he never found significant up until then. After a while, when considering it was about time, he tenderly brushed her warm cheek with his long, pale fingers and flickered his lips into a soothing whisper.

"My lady."

The girl turned for a moment, releasing a small, pained hum, fluttering her eyes open, barely noticing the shadow staying by her side.

"Sebastian... is that you?"

"Yes, miss. I've brought you some tea. I wanted to wake you up before dinner time, otherwise you won't get a good night sleep later."

"I know... thank you." she replied before realising she could freely move her arms and legs. "You untied me."

"Well, my lady, you looked so inoffensive."

"You watched me while I slept?" the girl asked intrigued.

"I took the liberty, yes." he shrugged.

"For how long?"

"Not longer than an hour." his smile emanating such kindness, that made her rush under the blankets, to hide her flushed skin.

"Now, my lady, there's no need to feel embarassed. Everyone does things in their sleep unintentionally."

"YOU'RE NOT ACTUALLY HELPING ME!" she yelled, just to cloak the tremble of shame in her voice.

"Is something bothering you, miss?" a sever aura of soberness gradually fell on them both, as asking themselves what exactly was on the other's mind.

"Like?"

"Normally, you couldn't care less at what I would say, let alone hide from me. Am I at fault with anything?"

"Not that I recall..."

"I'm glad to hear that." he closed his eyes in delight and stood up straight. "I will be right back with your meal, my young lady."

"Sure..."

"Oh and, I only made a harmless joke. You didn't do anything shameful in your sleep. You were simply adorable." he stated before closing the door. Like a tiny, scared tortoise, she covered her head with the sheets again, when hearing his thoughts on how she slept.

It was around 8 o'clock when she finnished the soup the butler carefully had prepared for her cold, after which he covered the girl, wishing her a good night.

"Sebastian..." she mumbled, avoiding turning around to meet his gaze.

"Yes, my lady?"

"Would you tell me a story?"

"Why make it a question, miss? Of course I will. What would you like to hear?" her butler complied, as the young countess flushed in a second.

"A story about your life." words to which he shuddered, rolling his eyes, wondering.

"Why would you like to know that, my lady?"

"You oficially know everything about me, so I want to know everything about you."

"I do not mean to brag, mistress, but if I intend to tell you everything about me, I'd keep talking for one year straight and still not finish. Besides, I doubt this could be a story for a good night sleep." he conceded with no hard feelings.

"Well, tell me a nice part of it."

"I can asure you there is not much romance in my stories, miss."

"Who said anything about romance?" she quivered, stumbling backwards in surprise at how well he read her.

"Let's just say I oficially know everything about you." he whispered softly, placing an index finger against his lips.

"Fine then, do what you will." she pouted her mouth in dissapointment, turning around to face the window.

"I can tell you any other kinds of stories, if you'd like, my lady."

"Not interested." She gave him this type of answers so many times, in disgusted or annoyed tones, but now it seemed fairly different and he loudly snorted at the sound of it, action to which the young countess shifted her side, looking awfully puzzled at him.

"What are you laughing about?"

"I beg your pardon, mistress, but I simply couldn't help myself."

"Are you, by any chance, trying to hide your image so I wouldn't think low of you?"

"Sharp as always, my lady."

"I don't believe there might be something ugly or gore I haven't seen in my life."

"Trust me, my lady, you haven't even met half of it. There are unimaginable things around us, a human mind is barely able to comprehend."

"What is it like? Your world?"

"I think we're past beyond a story time, instead I see you'd like to chat. Very well then."

"Really? You're going to tell me?"

"Why are you so excited, my lady? I've never met this side of you."

"I'm just preparing myself to hear what you'd call unimaginable things a human mind is barely able to comprehend." He simbered at the perfect imitation of his voice, finding himself fairly amused by the action itself.

"Well, my lady, I'm afraid I'm going to have to delay that request, as you claimed that I know everything about you. But there might be something I'm interested in. So, in normal terms, you first." The girl raised an eyebrow, but didn't question, leaned to take something out the nightstand drawer and then scooched to the other side, patting the place where she was staying, just a few moments ago, as if inviting him to take a sit next to her. His jaw dropped at her act of vulnerability she displayed in front of him, but didn't hesitate, as he stood up from the chair and rested on the bed. She showed him a family picture, where four lovely people exposed toothy, delightful smiles.

"This is me and this is Ciel, my younger twin." she whispered, gently running her hand on the glass, where her brother was caught playing with their mother's dress. "I must say, I was so proud to find out I was eight seconds older than him."

"My, my... That's on hell of a surprise, indeed." he drew closer, widening his eyes in amazement.

"Outside, we were distinguished only by our birthmarks... mine was on the left and his on the right." she continued turning her head, tucking the strands of hair falling on a small sign.

"Perfect twins." Sebastian mumbled, sliding a finger over her neck, as she inevitably moaned at his sudden, unintenional touch. "I'm sorry, my lady." he backed away licking his lips, still staring at the soft line of uncovered skin she exposed to him.

"That's alright. We really were what anyone would call a happy family. Ciel was always the crybaby and I always played with cockroaches, throwing mud at him. Fun times, considering we were so small and foolish... even my parents were young and didn't deserve to die at that age..."

"How did you survive?"

"I didn't survive anything... I wasn't even in the fire..."

"I see."

"I was at my piano lessons."

"You play the piano, mistress?" her butler seemed more and more surprised with every question she answered.

"Yes. Why?"

"Yet another thing I didn't know." he murmured softly in her ear, brushing a strand of the girl's hair.

"Well, you should pay better attention to people around you."

"And I can only understand why you returned as a boy."

"Society..." she spat angrily. "I couldn't have had them know about me... They wouldn't allow me to keep neither Funtom nor my name... If only they found out the Queen's Guard Dog is a girl... they'd be more than pissed."

"I understand."

"They really think women can't accomplish anything? What do they take us for? House maids? Sluts?" her voice was rising viciously.

"Now, my lady, calm down, no one ever called you that way."

"Why are schools for girls only teaching them how to dress and pose for pictures? Are we too dumb to understand normal subjects?"she released a quiet sob, one that seemed to have been clinging to her lips for long, hard years now. "Are we, Sebastian? Tell me? Are we seen by men more than punching bags and useless meat around a glory hole?" He straightened at her question, sounding retorical, as he couldn't utter a single word, but she didn't even give him any time to: "We are not appreciated for anything we do."

"I have always respected your-"

"Sometimes I wish... I wish I perished in the flames along with my parents, leaving the revenge up to my little brother."

"Don't say such things, my lady."

"Sebastian... I'm here only to ruin people and take the light out of their eyes."

"Why speak such words?"

"It's been three years since then, but I had to tell poor Lizzy... She tried killing herself so many times after that..."

"What did you tell her, my lady?"

"Who I actually was. Really now, you didn't expect me to marry a girl and not have to sleep with her."

"She had to find out one way or another. I truly admire how long you could put up with her. Take the good part out of it: You really are a lady killer." she truly expressed a wonderful smile at his joke, before remembering what happened and the simber fell into nothingness.

"Seriously? I detest myself. My life has no meaning. I will not meet the Gates of Heaven after I die. My soul is bound to be eaten, this and only this is my future. I cannot live a happily ever after. Don't you see? The only one I have next to me is a wretched demon, only listening to this story because he gets a prize at the end... like a kid at school... if he gets the answer correctly, he recieves a piece of candy." she took in a deep breath before she continued: "What if I died?"

"Try it and let's see what happens."

"I know it's the moment you've always wanted. Don't try to appear stainless steel in front of me."

"It's true you have one delicious smelling soul." he cooed sniffing around her neck. "But if I wanted to kill you by now, do you honestly believe I wouldn't have done it by now?"

"What are you waiting for then?"

"For you to come back to your senses. Your temperature is high and it's getting late."

"Then what do you want from me?"

"Nothing that you don't already know about." he kept mocking her with an unsightly grin on his hace, making her red with anger, everytime he opened his mouth to speak.

"Then why not kill me already?"

"It would be easy, wouldn't it, mistress? It would be great to rid yourself of the rest of your miserable life, putting an end to it all? Making it all go away? You'd like that wouldn't you? Throw yourself then, cut your throat, your veins. You don't have what it takes to gut what will happen next. You think you know everything, my lady, but you don't know pain."

"Pain... huh? And a demon like you ever met that? Suffering, agony? My parents burned right in front of me, before I was kidnapped, tortured and abused of. I was ten years old. Ten fucking years old, Sebastian. I am a weak skeleton dressed in feeble flesh, even the slightest cut makes me bleed. I am incapable of using magic, nor do I have superhuman strength. I can't even protect myself from harm and you say I don't know pain? You think this word is only suitable for exterior wounds? I would break my arms and legs and paralize while we're at it, just to get everything I lost back. Don't talk to me about pain like you're some kind of allmighty God. You may have lived a trillion times more than the oldest person who ever survived on this planet and seen people suffering, but as long as you haven't felt it on your own, it's equal to zero. You say human beings are weak because we don't have striving powers, but actually you are the truly weak one for relying on those fortunes, not aknowledging what a normal human could do with his two bare hands."

A cold sensation stroke his chords after the words pierced through his mind like sharp needles and he gazed at her with a frowny look, mesmerized by the every bit of truth she spoke, the cruel truth he didn't accept until the demon was forced to face. His facial expression was rendering quite the weep in her soul, extorting the poor girl from every tear drop she kept inside for so many years, making her feel like rotting on the inside because it's been such a long, long time since she last manifested like this... Seeing him like that, watching her with pitty disgusted her badly. But he snapped out of it quickly enough, as he wiped the endless row of falling tears from her cheeks and smiled before he slid one finger under her chin, rising her head so their eyes would meet.

"Now, this is not a nice view for a strong, young lady, such as yourself." he cooed, heeding thoroughly her reaction.

"One of these days, Sebastian, I swear, I'll free you from your duties and it will be the first and last time when I'll serve you something to eat." At her despaired remarks, his only answer was a blunt simber, which she found unbearably sickening.

"You are forgetting your soul is mine not yours. I do whatever I want with it."

"What are you implying?"

"Is your selfishness blocking your judgement, my lady, or are you really too blind to see?"

"I still don't get it."

"Your chance of a Reaper coming for your soul disappeared the second we made the contract, my lady. Only I can now see your Cinematic Record."

"But the Reaper is the one to decide over my soul... and if he will not then how am I... no... you can't be..."

"You understand now, my lady. I determine whether you live or die. You can try as many times as you want to attempt suicide, you won't pass unless I decide on it."

"I still don't see the relevance between how I can't kill myself and you not wanting to do it..."

"Believe it or not, my lady, I've grown quite attached to you in those last years. Even more now that I know you're a woman." At the insolent reply, she violently waved her hand, releasing her body from the tight grip he tried to use on his mistress, in the hope it would be enough for one night.

"Just go..."

"However you please, my lady."

As much as he wanted to admit he was concerned about her, Sebastian couldn't go against her orders, so he picked himself up and left the girl in the cool, dark room, not before he wished her pleasant dreams. But she couldn't simply sleep after all that comotion, so she lit the candles he left on the table next to the door and approached a large cloacked object in the corner of the room. Releaving it from the covers, she took a seat in front of the dusty old piano, placing long thin fingers over the keys, seeming like barely waiting to be stroke in a tune.

He stood on the other side, leaning his back on the door, listening to what came out of his mistress's room, the thrilling nerve coming right back, after hearing the notes. Such a distinguished talent, such a performance, such elegance in his young lady's execution which held a valuable efficiency over his soul. The sounds of an anguishing song, were dancing around him, sounds that made anyone's heart melt in suffering and agony. For one to cope with aching emotions was difficult enough, but to express this kind of feelings in a melody of sorrow drowned in desperation, passed by far the boundries of hardship. It was at that moment he realised and aknowledged he truly had something to learn from her... something new to him, he thought he did, but never actually felt before: Pain... It was only for an inoffensive human being to deliver this kind of lesson to a vicious demon.


	4. Chapter 4

_This is a bit different... I wanted to give you some inside at what I truly had in mind when writing it. It kind of breaks my boundaries with comon sense, but I really hope you'll like it. Enjoy :)_  
><em>I'm sorry you guys... I wrote the chapter but in the hurry I was to post it, dumb me forgot to put the links... So yeah I waould've wanted you to see almost what was on my mind so... describing them would have been a bit of a waste of time... instead I wanted to concentrate on the fluff... if you don't view the images, there is a sight possibility you won't quite understand what where they wearing. Thank you guys again.<em>

{}  
>She couldn't get but very little rest, even <em>that<em> haunted with nightmares, as thoughts and fever drastically burdened her good night sleep. Barely dragging herself out of bed, the girl walked towards the bathroom, to wash away her unsettled feelings, so she filled up the tub with hot water and slowly crawled inside. It felt so good in the warm comfy atmosphere and she almost gave in to the sleepy trance suddenly cloaking her, but a slight sound made her ears brisk, as she whispered annoyed:  
>"It's almost noon. Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"<br>"So sorry, my lady, I thought you wanted to stay in bed to get some more rest."  
>"Oh I got something alright... but it wasn't rest... that much I can tell you..."<br>"I can see you're tired by how talkative you are, my lady." he smirked.  
>"Well?" she held out her hand, nervously tapping the other on the water surface with a splashing sound.<br>"Yes. Two letters. One came in yesterday in the evening, but you were too tired." Sebastian hastily took steps forward, holding out a silver tray with two sealed letters, but she withdrew her hand, thinking better:  
>"You read them... my hands are wet."<br>She heard a slight tearing sound before her butler's voice came in, after clearing his throat.  
>"The first one is from Lady Alexia Maria Patricia Rowntree."<br>"Alexia? What could she be wanting..."  
>"Ahem. She writes:<br>_'Dear Ciel,_  
><em>I really hope you will seriously be talking to everyone about this matter because it is becoming quite vexing to call you that. I so miss you very much, but I am afraid it is because of me that our meetings have been postponed so often. I am sorry for my rudeness all this time. As a form of apology I am inviting you to Italy for the weekend, at a royal ball my husband is holding, with that' <em>"Sebastian gasps silently and coughs annoyed, but surprisingly continues with the same expressionless voice as before_"'cheeky butler of yours. There will be a lot of people around here who would be delighted to meet you, I'm very sure. I would be so happy if you could come and spend some lovely, quality time together._  
><em>P.S. This ball is first and foremost a dance, so you better get it together and not embarass me. And you will be dancing at the opening. It's comon curtesy for us.<em>  
><em>P.P.S. As I saw how talented he is, I am trusting Sebastian to guide you through the opening. Teachers and butlers are the only ones allowed to do so.<em>  
><em>Loves and kisses from your best friend,<em>  
><em>Alexia M.P.R.'<em> "  
>He paused a bit before trying to say anything.<br>"Well my-"  
>"NO! No! No! No! No! Nooooo! LA! LA! LA! LA! LA!"<br>"Might I ask what that reaction was, my lady?"  
>"I am not leaving the manor, I'm not going to Italy, I'm not attending any ball and I most certainly won't da... Forget it... Just deny it."<br>"I beg your pardon, mistress. But Lady Alexia is the only person you have been in contact with for so long and it would definitely be a waste if you rudely turn her down now and after all you two are-"  
>"Don't you dare-"<br>"'_The best of friends_.' " He teasingly quoted from another letter sent by the exact same girl last week.  
>"NEXT!" she yelled flushed.<br>"The next one is from Count Trevis Vincent Adelfried Sherburne. And it says:  
><em>'My dearest niece Celia,<em>  
><em>I hope you are extraordinary and that everything is going well for you. Pardon my rudeness, but I have an utmost proposition for you and I would most certainly love to discuss about it over a cup of tea. I will be back from Germany at the end of the next week and I would like you to prepare for our arival. I certainly would be grateful if you consider it and I am waiting for a response.<em>  
><em>PS: I guarantee you will not regret it.<em>  
><em>Love,<em>  
><em>Trevis Vincent Adelfried Sherburne,<em>  
><em>AKA: Uncle Trevy'<em> " he closed with a very amused laugh, coughing violently to mask it.  
>"What does this cockroach want with my life..." she squeaked, slowly trickling in the tub.<br>"Well, my lady, may I propose... offering him the Phantomhive hospitality..." he cooed fairly cheerful.  
>"He's my uncle afterall... I can't do that."<br>"You have softened lately, mistress."  
>"So what are you going to do about it." she jumped on her feet, but before she could realise it, the butler threw her endless glare, analyzing her from top to bottom and fell right back in with a loud sputter."Why are you staring at me like that?"<br>"Well I was surprised that you didn't throw me out until now." he smiled.  
>"Oh... Fine then... Sebastian I want you to reply those two letters and prepare a carriage... oh, and GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE FOR PITTY SAKE!"<br>"Of course, my lady." he showed her a toothy grin, but right before exiting the bathroom he turned and boldly asked: "Wouldn't you like me to wash your back?" She looked up as if thinking and, indeed, the proposition sounded appealing, especially since she felt that sickness leisure, making her skin drown in repulsion and leaving the mistress in disgust only at thinking of getting out of bed.  
>"Sure. If you throw a little massage in there..." she blushed as he made his way back to his mistress, with a bright, colorful smile, chuckling:<br>"It would be my pleasure, my lady." He kneeled after taking off his tail coat, rolled up his sleeves, placing his white, silky gloves on the tap and, when feeling his warm, soft touch, she gave in to a brief shiver, before leaning backwards to, however, ease his work. Starting from the bottom of her neck, pressing hard on her muscles, his hands easily kneaded their way in circles lowering more and more. She was, somehow, tense, barely calming down after hearing his smooth, relieving voice passing through his lips, whispering in her ear.  
>"Relax, my lady. Every inch of your body seems strained and drained of any energy due to all the stress and fever. If you'd like, I can massage your... other parts to-"<br>"Don't! Even... think... about... it..."  
>"I was referring to your legs, mistress."<br>"Oh... yeah... I was thinking about the same thing." she instantaneously flushed.  
>"But before that..." he continued, sliding his two hands on each side of her waist, lifting her on the golden tub kit, trying not to neglect her lower back with the little piece of Heaven he was giving her on the upper part. Not paying any attention to the shaking she comenced, the demon ran is fingers on the sides of her hips, easily pushing forward to the outer thights, until his face reached the girl's trembling back and slipped a kiss on, apparently, a very sensitive spot, so she straightened as if struck by a flash of lightening. "We need not forget about this over here..." he cooed, leaving his hand fall on the inner part, slithering from her knees up to a burning place, leaving trails of arduous yearn were his hands just passed. His touches so soothing, his voice so gentle and his body so closed to her when he picked himself up, so he could rest his chin on her shoulder, breathing hot sprays of air on her neck, that she felt like fainting from so much caressing and attention. Heavily panting, with eyes half closed, she could only mutter a few words, from wich Sebastian understood:<br>"Please... more... please."  
>"Don't plead, my lady. Not to me." he murmured against the strands of the soaked, navy blue hair, feeling a thrill, the girl first met two nights ago, in almost the same circumstances. This time his help wasn't required when she turned around to face him. As surprised as he seemed, she grabbed his cheeks with both her pale, frail hands, squeezing hard, she rushed to press a kiss on his soft lips, leaving him speechless. Sebastian thrusted forward, and pushing with such force, the both of them gracefully stumbling in the fully filled tub, splashing water everywhere, but they didn't move from the position they fell in, but only to adjust so it could get more comfortable, continuing their smackering. He threw her feet around his waist, while unbuttoning his shirt, in a very hungry like manner, but Celia wasn't doing better herself, clutching her fist in his dark hair, with the other hand brutally scratching his back with her sharp nails. He lifted his mistress from the back to aline eachother preparing for the <em>moment<em>, when a wild scream scared them jumped, in a flash.  
>"MISTER SEBASTIAAAAAAAAAN SIR! I AM SO SORRY!"<br>"WHAT IS IT THIS TIME?" but before finishing his sentence and turning his gaze back at the dripping girl under him, his jaw dropped at the lusting moment that took over him so easily. He stood straight after which he bowed elegantly, apologising for his dreadful demeanour.  
>"I beg for your forgiveness, my lady. I don't know what has gotten into me..."<br>"You are forgiven..." she said hanging herself over the edge of the tub.  
>"My lady, are you alright. Have I hurt you anywere?" he quizzed concerned.<br>"No, you didn't, Sebastian! Now go already! They're too loud!"  
>"Very well, my lady. I shall take my leave." but he didn't, at least not until he got his mistress out of the water, placing her on the sink and muffled her with two white fluffy towels. She watched irritated and confused how he exitited the room in a hurry, as she let herself down, heading towards the dormitory, only mumbling to herself: '<em>Let's face it... I'm a moron<em>.'

"What happened here?!"  
>"Mister Sebastian I'm so sorry, yes I am. But Bardroy cooked lunch with the flamethrower again, and I got scared cause it caught fire... and I broke all the plates."<br>"Oi, you're not gonna stand up for me now, are you?"  
>"Our apologies, sir..."<br>"Mindless idiots." he muttered in annoyance, turning his back and leaving towards the garden, where of course, something else had to be trashed, or destroyed.  
>"S-Sebastian... It wasn't in my intention but I think I sprayed the flowers because slugs were eating every little plant so I used... a bit too much... pesticide. I am so sorry sir!" Finny bowed in shame.<br>"I'll see to the restoration after you clean this up." he said turning around to see to the preparations his mistress was waiting for...  
>"Y-yes sir!"<p>

'_Akward_...' she whispered dressing up for leaving into town, but gasped in exasperation when hearing a voice behind her.  
>"Everything is in order, my lady."<br>"Ok, let's go, then."  
>"Where are we going, my lady?"<br>"To buy some stuff."  
>"Of course, mistress." he finished, helping the young lady to enter and closed the door.<p>

Weird moments passed when Celia entered the dressing rooms in men's attire and got out in women dresses. There was one which she particularly liked, so the girl decided to show this one to Sebastian, but on the way found another piece of clothing that caught her interest and clenched to that one too.  
>"What to you say? This one... or this one?!" she excitedly gesticulated towards herself then slightly shaked what she had in her left arm. Neither the dresses looked bad nor the jewlery, but someone had a word to say in it. Although he seemed evidently surprised at the sudden change, he had to dissaprove.<br>"I am sorry my lady, but I will have to say, this clothing seems rather innapropriate... You are a lady and you are not going to a funeral, but to a fairly lively event, which happens to be dance festival. You cannot afford to go looking like this. Here. This looks more normal and more like your type."  
>"But I found a necklace that maches earrings and a bracelet and they fit perfectly."<br>"This." he repeated calmly, giving her another moment to think about the undeniable proposition he posted and she took it, rolling her eyes, gravely stomping away to change. If she had the opportunity to be a woman, why couldn't she dress how she wanted. Honestly? Her manor was full with dresses, but none of them actually made it in the bingo book. "I'm sorry, my lady, but you will have to learn the manners of a young lady. You cannot behave as an earl at the party."  
>"Fine. But while I go change, I want you to go and pick up some stuff for yourself."<br>"I'm sorry?"  
>"Didn't you hear me?"<br>"What kind of stuff?"  
>"To wear..."<br>"Is there something wrong with my outfit?"  
>"Sebastian... You look like a butler..."<br>"Your point, mistress?"  
>"If I don't actually have a partner, I wouldn't want to be seen so low as to dance with my own butler."<br>"Oh, why thank you, my lady. And what might you want me to be for you?"  
>"I don't know... My teacher, maybe... We did that already and it worked."<br>"As you wish, my lady."

After finishing finishing dressing with the blue gown he picked for her, she stepped out, only to notice a tall handsome man from the back looking in the mirror, but didn't pay anymore attention, as she had to find Sebastian, so the girl turned on her heels, to go search for him and something suddenly grasped her hand pulling back.  
>"You look lovely, my lady."<br>"S-Sebastian, where did you come from?"  
>"I was looking in that mirror over there." he pointed towards the spot where she saw the man when leaving the dressing room. She stood in shock looking at him and how much the attire changed him, so she blinked a few times, violently shaking her head, to snap out of the jaw dropping moment.<br>"You sad fool. Can't you look anymore sober than this? Look at that tailcoat and those pants... and ugh those boots, just gustly..." but she simply had to admit, that he looked handsome in that clothing, maybe so attractive that she blushed even seeing him from the back, although she felt like taunting him, for not allowing her to choose whatever she wants and, to her irritation, he didn't give in to it that easily.  
>"Men have to look sober. The earnest they look, the more important and with high standards they appear. And look who's talking, my lady." he chuckled lifting up the laces of the skirt, revealing the shoes she was hiding.<br>"FINE! Then? What do you think I should wear?" And, not even having a chance to finish her sentence, she was startled when he lifted both his hands with two different pairs of high heels. She looked at them, but the right set seemed way too flashy and the left one looked a bit too not her style... And besides...  
>"I don't even know how to walk on heels!"<br>"Not a worry, my lady. I will personally see to it." but it took her a second to process what he just said.  
>"Ok... I am alright with you teaching me geography and violin... but walking on heels... now you are out of your mind."<br>"You don't trust me, my lady?"  
>"I just said it seems weird." the girl ended walking towards an exposed pair: "I guess I'll be taking these..."<br>"A splendid choice, my lady."  
>Both of them went to pay their purchases, when the tailor barged in the discussion the two of them were having...<br>"Excuse my boldeness, my lord, but if I may, where is the pretty young lady, who was earlier with you?"  
>"Uh... she um..."<br>"Well, all I wanted to say was that she is one beautiful being and wanted to send her my regards, so I wanted to ask if you could give this to her." he gave the girl a small box, with trembling hands.  
>"Y-Yes... I will make sure she recieves it... Th-Thank you..." she stuttered nodding, picking the gift and left with her butler towards the carriage.<br>"My, my, mistress. That man really seemed fond of what he saw in his store." Sebastian spat in an annoyed voice.  
>"What's your problem? The man wanted to send his regards and so he did." Celia reproved him, trying to open the present she recieved and saw a very expencive looking, set of necklace, earrings and bracelet, being astonished by the trouble he must have gone through giving it to her.<br>"Well, well... this is something." her valet leaned above her, to see what the box was hiding.  
>"I know... Wait for me outside." she ordered getting in their ride, taking out the dress the girl just bought, and went out totally changed, running back towards the store, under Sebastian's annoyed facepalm.<p>

"Thank you for your kindness, good sir." she went around the counter and bowed elegantly in front of the store owner who was utterly perplexed at the gesture.  
>"Please, my fair lady... There is no need for such behavior, even if I really do appreciate what you did."<br>"But I haven't done anything, compared to your act of total splendor." she said, as the demon was standing next to them with his back turned, only looking up in despair, at every bold expression his mistress used in the conversation she was engaged in, before deciding it was time to return back to the manor.  
>"You seemed awfuly happy to talk to him, my lady."<br>"And you seem awfuly vexed about that."  
>"Why, no, my lady. I'm merely worried with your well being."<br>"You really are worried with the smallest of things."  
>"Your life is no playing for me, my lady."<br>"He merely tried to do something nice for a chance."  
>"If you say so, mistress." he nodded, while offering her a hand to help her climb down the stairs.<p>

"For lunch we will be having champignon portabella aux quatre fromages, and a raspberry marzipan tart for dessert." he said tying a napkin around is mestress's neck. Now it was a glimpse of knowledge which struck her, that Sebastian clearly had something for french food.  
>"Japanese next time." she cooed in total absence.<br>"Of course, my lady."  
>"So tomorrow morning wake me up at 5 o'clock. We're expecting to arrive there a bit later than midnight."<br>"As you wish."  
>"You seem quite inexpressing. Is me talking to that guy earlier bothering you that much?"<br>"Come now, my lady. I wouldn't be bother by such trivial things." he whispered, leaning forward to her ear, but she stood still and untimidated.  
>"You know, Sebastian. Sometimes think... I am at the age all girls have already found a man they love. I wonder whether I will meet someone."<br>"Everything needs time."  
>"I decided to do marriage interviews."<br>"Do what?"  
>"You know. Those things you attend to find a husband."<br>"I know what it means, but I was mostly reffering to the fact that I never saw you like the type to do something like that."  
>"I really hope you're not forgetting who you are adressing to."<br>"My lady..."  
>"Better."<br>"Well I am wondering about another fact, mistress."  
>"Such as?"<br>"When will you learn how to take the female part in a dance." he question disturbing her calmness, with the worst problem of them all. Dancing.  
>"Well I'll take care of it if you would allow me, my lady."<br>"... yeah... sure... whatever..."  
>"I'll be waiting for you to finish dessert so we can begin shortly." he smirked, but not sooner than he ended, the door was almost knocked down, as a loud noise made both of them jump out their shoes.<br>"CELIAAAAAAAAAA!"  
>"You're fast..."<br>"Well when you told me you needed some dresses I wanted to come as fast as I could."  
>"Oh... so she's your other support, in case of a failure. But since when is she so eager to help?" he whispered.<br>"Who do you think had been filling up my room with clothes until now?"  
>"Lady Elizabeth. Such an honor seeing you again. I would've barely recognized you on the street. You've really grown into a fine young woman."<br>"Always a pleasure, Sebastian. Thank you."  
>"While you two are at it, you can ask her to give you some good manners lessons, my lady."<br>"You're crossing the line-"  
>"Come!" Elizabeth dashed forward cluching the countess's hand, leading her hastily towards her dormitory.<br>"This, this, this, oh and this! Oh I've got a better one! THIS!" the hyperactive blonde sqeezed out a gown, which pretty much stirred Celia's loathing, especially while seeing Sebastian swelling with laughter in one corner, trying to breathe, but chocking instead, barely being able to mutter:  
>"I will be going to make some tea." and rushed outside.<br>"You have got to be joking." she blushed.  
>"Why?"<br>"Lizzy, this dress is... pink..."  
>"I knew you didn't like this one, so I kind of brought my <em>special<em> plan B."  
>"Uhm... why didn't you showed it to me earlier."<br>"Well, I didn't want Sebastian to know about it, maybe surprise him a little when he sees you."  
>"What makes you say that?"<br>"Come on, Celia, you two are together for such a long time, everybody knows and it would be such a waste to let it fall apart."  
>"You think..." she quizzed opening the package, widening her glimmering, blue sapphires at what it had to reveal and, somewhat, grinning at the sight of it.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I'm apologising in advance, but there is something I would like to ask of you. So as all of you may know in a bit more than a month holidays are coming *yaay* and I would like to do a one sided secret santa;). So if you would be so kind to send me comms or messages with what characters and what hypothetical situations they might be in, I'd gladly make some one shots out of them and who knows maybe even add them in this main story. I will only choose 3 of them, only the ones I'll consider to be trully challenging and add you as a co-author. So do your best and make your ideas the most interesting. I'm preparing now so I will have enough time to brainstorm:)). I hope you'll have a nice suprise for Christmass. Kisses:*  
>In other news the new chapter will be out pretty soon. Stand by:)).<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

{}

While Lady Elizabeth had her way with her ex "fiance", Sebastian had a whole lot of other plans, from going out in town at a jewellery shop to buy a certain something, seeming quite important to him if he actually did it as soon as he had a chance to be alone, to calling the other four members of the manor to have a word with them, after placing the purchased black box tied with a blue ribbon in the safest place he thought best.  
>"Alright all of you, listen closely. The young master will be attending a ball this weekend and we will be leaving tomorrow morning at earliest. I expect you to act accordingly, take care of mansion, that includes not breaking anything, not burning the yards and most certainly not blowing up the manor for pitty sake!"<br>"Oh my gosh, the young lord is going at a party, yes he is! That is so nice!" the red headed clumsy maid, eeked cheerfully.  
>"Oi, Sebastian, who do you think you are talking to? Of course we'll take care of everything!"<br>"I know exactly who I am talking to that is why I tried explaining better what_acting accordingly_ means."  
>"If the young master is going away, why can't we join?"<br>"Finnie your mind is only set on vacations, yes it is!"  
>"Bloody Hell mate, you're a gardner!"<br>"I know, but I'd like to have some fun sometime too, you know?"  
>"I trust you understood the consequences if anything happens?"<br>"Yes!" the trio complied, straightening their backs, accompanied by a very amusing "Ho ho ho" in a tired voice, before Sebastian turned away, leaving them exclaim behind him, in very cheerful tones.  
>"Blimey! A ball!"<br>"Haven't seen the young master go out in a while."  
>"He's been caught up with work all this time! It's a good thing to take a vacation, yes it is!"<br>"Alright mates, from tomorrow we're in charge of the manor! Let's do everything in our power to take care of it!"  
>"Yes sir!"<br>"Ho ho ho!"  
>'Nothing but a bunch of morons I gathered...' the butler thought and went back inside to resume what he had planned for his mistress.<p>

"_One_, two, three,_one_, two, three, _one_, two, three, spin! And again. Maybe this time without stepping on my feet, what do you say, my lady?"  
>"Oh, shut up! You know I hate dancing."<br>"Maybe after learning how it is done, you will not despise it so much, my lady. And there is no woman in the whole world who hates dancing."  
>"Can you stop criticizing me and teach me how to do it, if you're so good at it!"<br>"My lady, watch my steps. I start with my right foot forward, normally you start with your left foot backwards. From here on, you let yourself go with the wind. If you get those simple but crucial parts, trust me you will understand it in no time. Now then..." he finished, startling her with the grasp he comenced on her waist, pulling her closer to him. Her feeble form looked so delicate in his strong arms, against his chest, maybe because she could barely reach his shoulder. But, even though she looked so thin, Sebastian couldn't help noticing the womanly shapes the corset was forcing him to observe. But a faint scent caught his nose, as he took another wiff of it and again, until he was sure what the smell coming from his mistress was. A stingy, yet sweet mixture her breath emanated, something he hadn't felt in a long time, a method he never thought she would resort to again, after so many years and got a bit, evidently, upset because his young lady wouldn't call for him so often anymore, nor would she talk to him by what was disturbing her, even when he asked that of her so many times.  
>"What will you do about your hair, my lady?"<br>"I took care of that already."  
>"Oh... So you did." he mumbled in a very dull way, which led her to believe he was unhappy about something and, indeed he was.<br>"What's wrong with you?"  
>"Well for one, you don't seem to ask for my help lately."<br>"So you wanted me to ask you to go buy me a wig?"  
>"I wasn't necessarily talking about that, miss, but it seems that you, once again, are trying to prove that you do not need me-"<br>"Why do you say that?"  
>"You are not letting me continue."<br>"Well?"  
>"Secondly, since when did you start drinking?"<br>"What?"  
>"You reek of alcohol. And let us not get further in, where, by now, you should have been shivering your bones and blushing because of the... short... distance... between us." he cooed alluringly, tilting over to her ear.<br>"You're delusional!"  
>"If a butler would let himself be delusional, what would become of his mistress?"<br>"You're talking nonsense and I have no time for it."  
>"If there is something bothering you, why not tell me, instead just drowning yourself in cheap substances humans created for I don't know what purpose, which has a temporary effect of cutting you off from reality, but the moment you wake up, you regret doing so and forgetting about all the things that make you suffer terribly. So I will say this, my lady, next time, try telling me about what upsets you, I beg of you... let me be your support." Sebastian whispered and wrapped his hands around her, although she pushed him away, the reason remaining unknown, because that was what she wanted: for him to say that and not only, but allowing his actions to be more evident, even so later the girl thought it was better that she refused.<br>"I get the steps, now I need to learn a trick to walk on those..._things_..."  
>"Well, it's no trick there, I can assure you, my lady. Oh and-" he continued grabbing the corners of her mouth between his thumbs and index fingers "-you should try smiling sometimes. It might be a surprise how nice it suits you."<br>"Enough!" the girl yelled, brushing his hands off. "You should know better of the reason for which I don't smile."  
>"As you wish, my lady... Put them on."<br>After trying them first, she stood up from the armchair, being more and more enthusiastic with each step she took.  
>"I am really getting the hang of this. What the Heee-" but as happy as she was getting, it needed only a bump on the carpet to calm her down. Sebastian's head fell in defeat when seeing the gracious way his mistress fell, with her feet in the air.<br>"My lady..." he spoke severe, offering her a hand. "Take all your clothes off..."  
>"What?"<br>"Trust me."  
>"You know... I kind of got tired of something strange happening with my clothes off." she looked in the other direction in shame.<br>"We have no time for _that_, my lady."  
>"Why is being naked have anything to do with walking on heels?"<br>"You will not be naked... you will wear a night dress." After moments she was totally changed from the beatuiful blooming flower into... a girl ready to go to sleep and Sebastian led her to large mirror on the wall, which got her reflection from head to toes.  
>"Here..."<br>"Well I definitely look charming in a plane shirt and elegant shoes."  
>"Now walk towards the mirror." he said, drawing his hand forward so she could grab onto it and, doing so, both of them walked together, one little baby step at a time.<br>"Do you like what you see, my lady?" words to which her eyes widened at how horrible and shaky her legs looked while in motion. "You will be amongst people with high standards there. I might not be always next to you. You will have to walk by yourself, let alone dance. What if someone else is interested in you and asks you for a..." but he trailed off, shocked by the gloom which captured him when hearing himself say those words, watched as she ground her teeth, noticing it might have been his words which disturbed his mistress and his thoughts that troubled him. "Don't worry, my lady... I promise I won't leave your side." he whispered, as she suddenly lifted to gaze upon the dark shadow that appeared in his eyes, smirked, almost painfully, clutching her fists around his arm so tightly, almost ripping it off:  
>"And I promise I won't leave yours." she leaned on him, to his surprise. Everything seemed perfect like that, how she hanged onto him, gently placing her head on his shoulder, as he rested his other hand on top of her head, tucking the strands of blue velvet slightly brushing her face. Slowly the grip on his arm loosened, as her knees buckled and he realised she might have given into a short slumber, so he caught her waist tightly, softly picking her up, carrying his mistress to the dormitory where he placed her on the bed, taking the unconfortable shoes off and thoroughly covering her with the white blankets. He snorted at the sight of the red bottle peeking out of the drawer and a glass with the same coloured liquid inside, almost finished, throning delightfully on the nightstand behind the lamp.<br>"My, my... I never thought my mistress has a tendency towards drinking. Is this how you keep yourself going all the time?" he sighed, looking at his mistress so carefully and protective, before staring at the empty place next to her, as he smiled again, pulled his tailcoat off and shamelessly allowed himself to climb in next to her. As if sensing him, she unconciusly slid backwards, shifting sides, landing with her head on his chest. He narrowed his eyes, as a cheeky shiver stroke his lips, before wrapping his right hand around her shoulders, tucking the sheets to muffle the girl where she was uncovered. He caressed every inch of her bare skin he saw within his reach, fondling her cheeks with light touches, and nuzzling her soft hair. It wasn't enough for the butler to just feel her against him, he had to see her, so he idly lifted his mistress and turned to face the sleeping form, resting heedlessly and without a care in the world, next to a demon, who was glaring at her, gazing at her every move, watching her seem so innocent and inoffensively twitch in her deep rest. She suddenly turned her head, action witch made her mouth open slightly, which influenced him into believing it was so sweet and lovely how natural she appeared. A cold breeze of air skimmed her into a shiver, as he, once more, leaned forward to grasp her tightly in a warm embrace, which surprisingly soothed her quickly. Such a wonderful sensation was to have a frail being, about to break at any given moment, in his life, so close to him, touching, taming the beast inside him, even though it needed one swift sway of his finger for her to die, without falter. The man shook his head violently because only thinking aobut it made him sick, slid down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead upon the smooth skin and after, he laid down, closing his eyes, letting his mistress enjoy the rest of the night.  
>But before he could even realise, it was already morning and almost time for him to wake her up, although there was some sort of flutter inside him which was disaproving to the order she gave him yesterday at lunch. He slightly turned, trying to withdraw his hand from under her, but the girl clutched to him even more, snuggling her head to his shoulder. Sebastian bit his lip so hard, to not even simber, at the heart-warming gesture she did, but he simply couldn't help himself, hugged her tightly once more, smiling from the bottom of his soul. Sooner or later the moment had to break, so he lowered his head just above hers and breathed against her mouth.<br>"My lady, it is time to wake up." and lightly touched her lips with his after those words, briefly smirking when hearing her mumble sweetly:  
>"Mno... good dream... nuh-huh..."<br>"My lady... we have to leave in one hour."  
>"Mmm... but I don't want to..."<br>"You will have to my lady... I promise I will let you sleep like this on the way."  
>"Let me... sleep... like this?" she slowly lifted her head and widened her eyes at the sight. "My gosh, Sebastian, why are you here?"<br>"A long story, I promise you will hear it soon enough. Now come along. Let's get you ready."  
>"Alright, you go get the luggages and I'll go get dressed." she rushed to the restroom, but not because she was in a hurry, but because she was, in many ways, shocked by how she woke up and tried to get out of there as soon as possible.<br>"Of course, my lady." he bowed before she left and started packing anything he could think she might be in the need of while gone, but something caught his attention when picking up his mistress's hand bag... a gold and silver flask filled with transparent liquid.  
>'Very smooth, my lady.' he thought, while taking it out and threw it in the drawer.<p>

She stood right across him, with flushing cheeks and shimmering eyes, glancing, from time to time, at his endless stares, grimmacing when seeing his glare so warm, so kind and started fidgeting, maybe because he looked so changed and evidently friendlier than he ever was, at least that's what she remembered.  
>"Is there something on my face?"<br>"Not a thing, my lady."  
>"Ok, then..." she said opening her hand bag and rummaging through it, appearing quite frustrated about something.<br>"What are you looking for, my lady?" he spoke in his all knowing voice.  
>"You took it out!"<br>"What are you reffering to, my lady."  
>"My flask, for God's sake!" she shot, instinctively placing her hands over her mouth.<br>"My... Now, what was that, my lady? Where you saying anything about a-"  
>"Nothing. I said nothing. Forget about it."<br>"You know, my lady, I would have prefered you kept it as a piece to decoration, not actually using it."  
>"Are you my psychologist or something?"<br>"I'm simply one Hell of a butler." he winked. "And just expressing my opinion, that is all."  
>"Since when are you so over protective?"<br>"Ah, well, I cannot let my partner go on a drunken rampage at the party, can I?"  
>"I'm just doing it to detatch a bit. It's not like I'm a drunkard or anything."<br>"My lady, endurance to alcohol strengthens with each time you take a sip, as such, you will be drinking more and more and you will not realise it, not until it's too late." she gulped and threw him a frightened look before he spoke again: "No matter, anyways, I'll see that you will lead the healthiest of lives." he smiled uncontrolably, making her lips curl up a bit too.  
>"Well what do you say about this then?" she hit the filter to the back of her hand two times, before placing it in her mouth, lightening the other end and puffing large breaths, making it glimmering even brighter, under the angry stares of a jaw dropped butler.<br>"You are a lady. Ladies don't smoke." He pinched the burning edge with two fingers, killing the cigarette she looked so eager to smoke. "You really never cease to amaze me, mistress." he said pointing the white stick out the window.  
>"I'm glad. And if you dare throw that, be sure I'll force you to go after it. So, save yourself the trouble of running for nothing and me of ordering you to do so and give it back." she held out her hand towards him, where he placed the smelling, still fuming death stick.<br>"I am disturbed by your poor choice in life styles, my lady."  
>"Well I'm disturbed you being so nosy all the time." he frowned with a fierceful look at the response, action which made her scowl while lighting back up the cigarette, because he never dared to have such facial expressions at her statements. What she wanted to do she did it, without anybody telling her right from wrong, but now, fortunately she had someone to... help her.<br>"What in blazes is with that look?"  
>"You really are acting like a spoiled brat and I have discovered lately that you seem more peaceful and wonderful with your eyes closed and mouth shut, my lady." he jumped from his seat and dashed forward hitting the backrest hard with his palm next to her ear. "Why not keep it that way, nice and quiet." he finished lifting his other palm, as she dropped her head and curled into a ball, waiting for the same type of tantrum he had <em>that<em> night. She stood like that not even throwing him one glance, until feeling a warm touch on her cheek pressing it down to his lap, where she landed and he began brushing her strands of hair one by one.  
>"What the..."<br>"I promised you I'll let you sleep like this on the road, didn't I, my lady?" he smiled, his mood radically and appallingly changing from rage to softness.  
>"<em>London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down,<em>  
><em>London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady<em>..." he sweetly sang, quieting her thoughts and movements, making the small bundle in his arms slumber, as he was gently soothing her skin and, after she relaxed entirely, he once again snatched the white stick from her hand and threw it out the window. "You won't be needing this anymore, my lady."

"Ow... Sebastian... where are we?"  
>"Ah, you are awake. We've just passed through the broder between France and Italy."<br>"What? What the Hell time is it?"  
>"Aproximatively eleven fortyfive, my lady. England time. I must say, you slept quite soundly, if you don't even remember when we boarded the ship and when we arrived on land." he smiled.<br>"I slept some time... Well, it won't be alot until we reach Florence... We have to ask about the Stratus Estate."  
>"Stratus?"<br>"Her husband's name..."  
>"Very well then. It doesn't sound Italian, at all..."<br>"I'm not judging... She said we're going to recognize it straight away, but I'm guessing there are alot of people with large mansions around..."  
>"We will manage, my lady, not to worry. What is with the sulky expression, my lady."<br>"I'm just thinking..." she propped her chin in her palm, looking quite unenthusiatic out the window, letting out a large yawn... "I haven't seen her in two years..."  
>"Two, my lady? I thought they were five."<br>"Oh... Right... About that..." she looked up in blame, as Sebastian was scrutinizing her in suspanse. "Remember that time when that sick rapist freak was after boys my age and you strictly forbade me to go out?"  
>"Yes?..."<br>"Well, she was in town, but she was in a hurry so I sort of slipped out..."  
>"You seriously did not do that, mistress."<br>"But you see, I was dressed in a gown." she tried laughing about it, but he didn't quite feel like smiling. "You know I kind of notice wrinkles on your face when you're mad and you really shouldn't-... ok fine! I won't do it again."  
>"My lady, not being able to comprehend the gravity of a situation and throwing yourself head forward in something without even thinking about the consequences, is a sad proof that you are still immature."<br>"Call me what you want, I just wanted to see her. She's my friend. Plus I'm a woman. There's nothing that sick psychopath could have done to me."  
>"You're still too young to reason with. Promise me, my lady, next time you will not run like that again."<br>"Whatever you say..."

"Wha-" her jaw dropping at the same time while saying those words, staring up, mesmerized by something the girl saw behing a black iron fence.  
>"Is there something wrong, my lady?"<br>"Where here..."  
>"How can you tell, mistress?"<br>"There..." she said bluntly, pointing a finger at a gold statue of a beautiful woman with long straight hair, sitting gracefuly on a cliff, her feet seeming like a scorpion tail.  
>"That signifying..."<br>"That's her... Her husband made it for her. Trust me... he's that kind of person..."  
>"So I see..."<br>"He's a demon... like you." she mumbled, shyly looking at him with the corner of her eyes.  
>"Are you implying something, my lady?"<br>"Me? I wasn't thinking of anything before you said that!"  
>"Liar." he whispered to himself.<br>"What was that?"  
>"Oh, nothing, my lady. We better get in."<br>"Seriously now, I know nothing can happen, but be careful and act_befittingly_."  
>"Of course, my young mistress."<p>

A red haired maid showed them inside the manor, a young girl whose clumsiness reminded the two of Mey Rin. Inside a tall, blue eyed, blonde, with a very long, straight, hair was climbing down the wide marble stairs, rising one eyebrow while looking at her new guests, her tiny beauty spot above her upper lip giving the young lady a very pretty winsome air. In a slightly annoying and teasing voice, she opened her mouth to greet them.  
>"Wow, Ciel. I've never expected you to look so... manly..."<br>"He knows." the dark haired countess hissed, observing quite a radical change in their hostess's mood.  
>"Oh my gosh, Celia! You look charming! My, you're such a flower!"<br>"It's so nice seeing you again." and, as always, after doing the short, graceful talk, her friend jumped right in front of the demon.  
>"Oh, Sebastian! It's been such a long time! I missed you- both of you, actually! Welcome, welcome!" she showed him the most delightful and warm smile she would have ever offered.<br>"Why, my lady, you are leaving me speechles. Firstly thank you for your invitation, as you can see I am most excited for the upcoming event and I appreciate you for wasting your precious time to come and greet me."  
>"It's good to have you here!" the girl chiriped amazingly happy.<br>"Always an honor and a privilege, my lady!" he bowed galantly.  
>"Oh for the love of God! You both act so flashy when you see eachother."<br>"My lady, they are called manners and I am certain that I have thaught you about them." the demon tried messing with her, but she couldn't care less, when hearing the snorting her friend gave into at Sebastian's stating.  
>"Whatever, I'm going to bed."<br>"Woah... Wait there a second, you just got here..."  
>"Well if my time here will be spent like this around you two, I'd gladly prefer staying in my room."<br>"Fine, then. I'll be spending the night drinking some wine with Sebastian here." she gesticulated frenzily towards him.  
>"My apologies, my lady, but the trip's fatigue might have gotten to me and I think I will be going to rest for a while also."<br>"Where's Michael, by the way?" Celia barged in exasperated.  
>"Oh, he'll be back tomorrow. He's off with some work. Come. I'll show you to your rooms."<br>"Rooms?"  
>"Yes. Yours is right next to your mistress's, don't worry." she jerked her hand.<br>"My lady, I am once again astonished by your kindness, but I must insist on you not being so formal to me, as I am just a servant. I would rather stay in the same place as my mistress, act acordingly and fulfill her orders, as a butler."  
>"What?" Celia almost jumped out her shoes at what the girl thought she heard.<br>"Don't worry. Everyone has enough space here." the blonde smiled cheerfully.  
>"I beg you to excuse my rudeness, but I must refuse such ceremonious behavior towards a simple valet."<br>"Is anybody paying attention to me?" once again the dark haired countess seemed to have talked in vain all that time.  
>"Oh there is nothing ceremonios in what we are doing, just trying to see to your comfort." Alexia grinned pervertedly towards her noble friend's butler.<br>"Generous as always, my lady."  
>"You know what? I guess I'll take Sebastian in my room afterall. " Celia finally stomped, giving a decisive answer, under his sudden smirk.<br>"Well then, I'll have Hellen show you there..."  
>"This way please." the redhaired girl said in an awfully trembling voice, bowing very low and tried to clench both luggages, but was stopped by Sebastian, who proposed that it would be better if he carried his lady's bags.<br>"You were quite annoyed back there, mistress."  
>"Annoyed? For what?"<br>"All the _politeness_ we were showing eachother."  
>"You're kidding... There is nothing, in this whole damned world, I could care less about."<br>"Lying again, my lady?"  
>"Alright, what the Hell is your problem?" the girl snapped before her friend's servant closed the door, leaving the both of them alone in the room. "If I know you won't end up between her legs, that's fine with me."<br>"Well, well, we are on another level of talking aren't we?"  
>"For pitty sake, Sebastian, would it be more interesting to you if I made it an order?" she spat, as he swayed lighlty, landing close to her and cooed against his mistress's ear.<br>"Don't be so greedy, my lady. You really want me all for yourself?"  
>'Alright, so I was a bit annoyed downstairs, but gosh, why must he tease so bad?' the girl thought painfully, before speaking: "I'm going to bed."<br>"Would you like me to prepare something for you tonight, my lady?"  
>"Allow me to rectify that: I'm going<em>straight<em> to bed."  
>"Very well, then."<br>She dressed in her night gown and noticed that the demon had left her all alone, so the girl decided to take a breath of fresh air on the balcony and, before she could had any chance to admire the beauty of her friend's garden, she felt someone admiring her, instead.  
>"There are enough seats for both of us. If you want to-"<br>"Why, my lady, your generosity overwhelms me. How can I repay you for wasting such words on me?"  
>"As I was saying... If you want to, I can bring the armchair outside so you can use it."<br>"Nvermind what I just said, mistress..." he smiled colorfully before continuing, whispering quite vexed "Rotten child..."  
>Sebastian jumped from the rooftop back on the balcony, to accompany his mistress, who leaned over the flowery railing, with quite a contemplative face, watching the starry sky which lit her skin into a paler shade than ever. A sudden breeze caught her unique blue hair in a flutter, while she closed her eyes and slightly flared her nosetrills as if trying sniff the appealing scent of exotic flowers the wind was bringing, while Sebastian was gazing at her every small motion, sipping every second of that moment, but she opened her mouth before he had any time to react.<br>"Say... Sebastian..."  
>"Yes, my lady?"<br>"I know it all out of the blue but do you know what's _love_ like? I mean, everybody says_I fell in love_. But what does it mean? What's the actual sensation?"  
>He didn't seem at all startled by the odd question his mistres asked, yet again, instead just processed on the fact in front of him and tried to cover it all, giving her the answer, not quite what she wanted to hear, but what he thought it was most suited to say to define that word.<br>"Love? Well, my lady, I cannot count on my own knowledge to answer your question, as it is not in my area of expertiese, so I will tell you what I heard about it. Love is when you're sad, suffering and that one being comes, who makes your day brighter, whose smile is going to make you smile more, whose actions are going to make you tremble and whose thoughts are going to impress you no matter how dumb they might seem to others. Love is when your life is meaningless in front of the their's. Do you understand now, my lady?" he turned to face her, but remained quite surprised by the stillness in her voice.  
>"Hmmm... no... But thank you for answering anyway."<br>"Besides, mistress, what was with the deep question?"  
>"Just out of curiosity..."<br>"Of course."  
>"And for real if you want you can stay inside... I don't mind."<br>"Why, I'm delighted. Of course I'll take the invitation if you went through the trouble of telling me twice already."  
>"You're in over your head..." she rolled her eyes in dullness when stating the obvious, went inside alongside her butler and, as always, the countess couldn't help but complain by the poor service her friend offered them: "Well it definitely is cold in here... I better go tell someone."<br>"My lady, if I may, it is fairly rude to interrupt other's habits."  
>"Well, the only thing I find rude here is that they didn't even ask us if it seems like a livable place."<br>"Would you allow me to take care of it?" he asked with an innocent simber, when the girl muffled herself with all the blankets she could find.  
>"Yeah, sure." but not even realising what she was getting herself into, she carelessly shoved her head in a pillow, turning her back towards him and, right when the young lady was prepared for a good night sleep, she only heard him blow out the candles, before feeling a weight was easily deepening in the fuzzy mattress, being pulled closer to something very warm and covered in a very comfortable embrace. She hitched suddenly, coarsely pushing him away, stuttering when trying to talk calmy which, apparently amused him, as always.<br>"S-Sebastian, what in God's n-name are you d-doing?!"  
>"I asked if you would allow me to take care of it and you said yes, my lady."<br>"Wh-What the Hell? I thought you would warm up the room, but not like this, for God's sake! Take your paws off of me!"  
>"Come now, my lady, why are you being so shy? It is not like we haven't been through all <em>that<em> already."  
>"I'm not shy! And what's with <em>that<em>? Why do I have the feeling you wanted to sound perverted when saying this..."  
>"Not at all, mistress. I simply wanted to create the fitting temperature for you to sleep in and make sure you will not catch a cold. I am only taking care of your health. If you really wish to, I can go-"<br>"Just this once... I'm freezing..." she abruptly lowered her voice.  
>"Of course, my young lady... Good night."<br>"Yeah... good night..."  
>It was obviously easier to sleep next to him when not knowing he was there, but now, it was a bit too different, how he laid his hands on her so easily, with no remose or hesitation, which annoyed her, actually. How could he be so relaxed and indifferent at his own actions towards her? Couldn't she make him, at least, a little nervous? But, painfully she found the anwser to that and, of course, it was <em>no<em>... he apparently couldn't care less about her presence. So close and yet so far... It was definitely a boiling atmosphere, though she found it so cold, despite how gentle he was holding her, tight enough for the girl not to escape and with enough space so she can breathe and shift sides at anytime. She got pretty mad because of all these thoughts, although thinking twice made the young lady reflect on the fact that, as long as he provided warmth that night, it was okay and she really needed to wake up early the next morning, so she decided to brush all negativity away and just rest; even before noticing, she gave into a sweet slumber.  
>After her breathing evened, he lifted his head to watch the most precious view, he could barely wait to see, since the night before. He brushed his fingers through the strands of navy blue hair, skimming her pale cheeks, while the girl was deep inside the land of dreams and, hopefully for him, wouldn't wake up too soon, as the only moments he could taste her adorableness, were when she wasn't conscious. He was enjoying himself fairly well until she unknowingly mumbled his name, which made him smirk, even chuckle for a little while when he saw she didn't stop and felt a bit more important then, because it wasn't an easy task to make oneself become someone to dream about, so the demon, once again, placed his warm lips on her soft cheek and continued with keeping watch over her. Before the butler even had a chance to make a move, he noticed the frown her expression suddenly adopted, the rosy colour her face drawn and something didn't feel quite right, as her sweet, light hums slowly became violent screams for help and from her soft twitches she began wrenching brutally until he couldn't hold her down if not using any force.<br>"Sebastian!"  
>"I'm here, my lady!"<br>"Help... H-Help me, Sebastian!"  
>"My lady, wake up, it is just another nighmare."<br>"Sebastian, you traitor!"  
>"My lady... Hang in there..." the butler shaked her lightly at first, but seeing his mistress not waking up, he literally slapped poor hers face until it flushed dark red and she fluttered open her eyes.<br>"What the Hell was that for?" she heavily panted before realising the sheets were dipped in her sweat.  
>"You had a nightmare, my lady. Do you not remember what was it about?"<br>"... Not a single thing..." and it was true, the girl only felt her head spinning, with a pain when trying to breathe, no more, no less.  
>"But I hope it is better that way... To think that you would have bad dreams even when you're sleeping right here, in my arms..."<br>"Can you please not say it in that tone..."  
>"My apologies, mistress. You should better get back to sleep."<br>"Sometimes... I hate sleeping so bad."  
>"I understand your frustration, my lady, but you must not dwel with such thoughts right now."<br>"You better not take your time to wake me up next time."  
>"Of course not, mistress. If I may..." he gesticulated with his arms widely opened, as if inviting her to come back within his embrace.<br>"You are impossible..." she whispered and lowered her head on his shoulder, facing him this time.  
>"May I ask once more, my lady, are you sure you don't remember anything?"<br>"Yeah... Why?"  
>"I'm quite surprised and curious how terrible was it that you actually screamed my name."<br>"Oh... So I did..."  
>"And called me a traitor."<br>"Well that's no news to me, you're always acting like one."  
>"My lady, you are so mean."<br>The girl felt a light quiver of enjoyment shrivel in her chest before saying the few last words from that night: "I wish you could be in my dreams so you could help me there too..."  
>"I'm flattered you finally aknowledge my power, mistress."<br>"Heh... Don't get overjoyed."  
>"Never."<br>{}


	7. Chapter 7

{}  
>Almost an hour had passed since she tried to fall asleep again, but she couldn't and it definitely wasn't because of the chilly atmosphere, but because of how she pictured this moment from the outside. What would others say if they were to be seen? Anyways, her desires were burning brighter that night than ever and, even if knowing he wasn't affected by her presence there, the girl was expecting something, anything from her butler, waiting for him to make a move... The young lady wished for something she wasn't even half able to comprehend, while tingly sensations framed on her every sensible spots, particularly a place no one has ever been to, not even her. Yes, she felt excited, enticed, only by an <em>innocent<em> embrace he delighted her with, all the night up until that moment, while an arduous flame enhanced in her very being, when remembering the tiniest of details from her romance stories could become reality with a few words spoken in an order. But still, it would feel rather off if she were to do so, to simply allow such treacherous thoughts freely run through her pure mind. Caught off guard, she winced when hearing him talk after such a long moment of silence.  
>"Are you, my lady, still cold?"<br>"Y-Yes... Wh-Why are you asking?"  
>"Because I already feel you sweating." he paused a second with a loud sigh. "Are you, by any chance, enjoying this, mistress?"<br>"Enjoying what? No... I am really, really cold actually..."  
>"My, I am so very surprised how my young lady grew up to be such a liar."<br>"Liar?"  
>"I know just the thing to help you <em>heat<em> up, my lady. Or are you only in a desperate need of affection?"  
>"I- I have-"<br>"Just tell me what do you want, my lady... What do you yearn for... What are your wishes... your orders." he murmured shortening the distance between the two, making it seem more and more obvious each of them craved for the same feeling, but in different scenarios. She would have wanted the love she never felt before, with him simply cherishing every inch of her body and he needed the satisfaction, only the smell of her naked skin under him making his senses shiver in delight. But knowing such a sight may never come up, she refrained herself from wanting more, not even daring to imagine what would it be like. As the girl didn't push him away, Sebastian furthered shamelessly and got a grasp around her shoulders with one hand and the other brushed her chin, to face him. But the moment didn't go quite as he planned, when his mistress broke the embrace with one simple movement.  
>"Be careful. I'm in no mood to be messed with."<br>"Oh? And what will happen if I did?"  
>"Don't forget who you're talking to!"<br>"Trust me, I always know my manners especially in front of you, my lady. Only I do not think you are quite capable of meddling with my strength, right now."  
>"Is that a threat?"<br>"Why, of course not, mistress." he chaffed, once again, biting his lower lip at the savory sight. "I was just making myself feel a bit better after you spat all over my pride for eight years now, my lady." he simbered lovely to atone for the harsh words.  
>"Your pride does not exist! And if it does it is of no interest to me!"<br>"Extremely cruel behavior, mistress. Indeed that is what makes me go insane about."  
>"You're twisted! Get out!" she shouted nervously.<br>"Absolutely wonderful!" But as soon as she could speak again, the butler covered her mouth, roughly pressing his gloved hand over her lips, before grabbing both her arms to refrain them from any motion, turned her to face the sheets and climbed on top of the gorl, leaving his heavy weight fall entirely upon her frail body, tightly wrapping his other hand on her waist, easily clawing her skin with only the smooth tips. He leaned forward and squeezed his chest against her back, hiding her almost completely, until his face reached her ear, where he whispered in a very demanding tone:  
>"Well, let us make your never ending dream finally come true."<br>"Wait... S-Seb-"  
>"Shhh! You do not want to make any weird noises so people would think we are doing <em>irresponable<em> things in here, do you? Now... shall we enjoy ourselves, my lady?"  
>"Get off of me, you monster!"<br>"I am no monster, mistress. As you might have noticed, I am simply... one Hell... of a butler..." he smirked teasingly, while his hands were continuing to make their ways all over her, firstly giving his lady only a taste of what will shortly happen, seducing the poor girl, as he slowly began to set his whole body in motion, chafing against her back, making his lady's struggles to get out of the grasp easily seem more like rythimic moves along with his, her hips lightly rocking, the desire between the two glow ever more obvious. " You're saying no, my lady, but your body is actually saying yes." he cooed against her ear again.  
>"S-Sebastian! I order you to get off!"<br>"I do not take half hearted orders, mistress."  
>"It's not healf hearted, you bastard." the countess yelled clenching the eyepatch to throw it away, but before she could, he grabbed her hand and shook his head, nuzzling his pout through the strands of blue velvet, breathing warm air on her neck, before comencing a kissing frenzy all the way up to her cheek.<br>"I am afraid, this evening, I will not be taking any orders from you, my lady. I have kept myself caged for far too long and I subdued my every dirty thought, but now... you are mine. Oh, how I longed for this moment and I will surely cherish every second of it." he disposed of the thin sheets from under him, which apparently were the only remaining materials standing between them and calmly held her back with no effort when feeling up her smooth, pale skin from beneath the gown. Every time he traced his fingers over her back, she gave into a brief quiver, the small action that gave him so much relish. "I see you are quite sensible to my touches, my lady. I wonder how more can you exteriorize yourself." he once again spoke in an intimidating voice, sliding one hand under her belly, carelessly lifting up her lower body, for a better position to feel the girl against himself, slowly starting to wring either of the two round fleshy parts that formed the tiny lower rear area, the other slipping it between her arms and chest to gently caress the two soft mounds waiting for the treatment they deserved for a while now, until the rosy apexes hardened and became more sensible than ever, up to the point when she couldn't take it anymore.  
>"You would really do anyone, wouldn't you? As long as you stick it anywhere why would it matter?"<br>"My, is there a possibility that you might be jealous, miss?"  
>"Who would be jealous for the likes of you?! You're viel, cruel and pathetic!"<br>"Such heavy words, my lady. Might I ask, why would you think as such of me? That I would_ do anyone_?" he chuckled warningly, as she gave into a sigh of panic.  
>"What? Do you really think I'm fucking blind? What about Mey-Rin, huh? That shitty Angela from a while back? And Paula, Ran-Mao, Madam Red for fuck's sake! Madam Red?" she squeaked, almost giving into a cry. "Really Sebastian? Are you really that desperate? Now me?"<br>"Well I do need to mention Angela was a little bit of an accident, my lady. Not that I wanted to do it with an angel. She forced me, in many ways."  
>"Let me go, for crying out loud!" and this time, fear evidently striking her down limb from limb, finally, emerging on her face within a sorrowful tear.<br>"Well wouldn't you rather see what I have in store for you tonight?"  
>"Damn you, demon!"<br>"You are fiesty, mistress. I wonder why." he licked his lips.  
>It was so confusing, like pleasing, but disgusting at the same time. The girl was convinced she wanted something and Sebastian read her like a book for children, but not like this! This was inapropriate, indecent, depraved and horrible. The countess wanted a gentler feeling, to take it slower, to understand her, talk to her, not violate her intimacy. She wanted <em>it<em>, but definitely not like _this_!  
>"Because I'm not a woman you can touch however you like! I'm not like those whores you spend your nights with after I go to sleep! I'm not a wretched demon like you to deserve this kind of treatment! I'm not a low life dog you just pet whenever you have the time, hoping it's going to be satisfied only with that!" transparent, shimmering pearls dropped on the pillow she was shamelessly forced to face in such an undecent manner and spoke again after cooling her voice, stomping on her vanity, with a decisive tone. "Don't do this, Sebastian."<br>Like struck by a lightning bolt he loosened the grasp, staring at her with wide surprised eyes, searching for the face, the sad, suffering expression he always enjoyed seeing, gloating over the blissful delight it brought him to watch that tormented being plead and beg, with her quiet sobs often hidden from him, for the purpose of him stopping the scoffing and mocking with sarcastic talk and arrogant actions. But this time, when he found that face drowned in pain, a regretful flicker stroke the most sensitive chord inside his chest, lifted the weight from her and, without a moment's hesitation, he kneeled next to the bed.  
>"I deeply apologise for my behavior, my lady. It wasn't in my intention to hurt you, I just... wanted to please you... as my mistress is too shy to ask this sort of things, I thought pushing it a bit further would help you relax and finally give into a feeling of content, but apperently I have decieved myself with selfish schemes. I am terribly sorry for misunderstanding your actions, mistress. I repeat... I would never injure nor offend you. I beg for your forgiveness." he lowered his voice, when bowing his head in disgrace, but the girl was too shocked to utter a single word, only stood there not even looking at him, as he got up and leaned forward towards her. "My lady, if you do not wish for it, I promise I will never touch you again... May I please do something to help change your mood?"<br>"Just go."  
>"Mistress, I refuse to leave unless I know you will be alright and you have to admit that you will not be even close to <em>alright<em>. So if I dare ask again-"  
>"Well then take a fucking wild guess, moron, because I can see you are really doing a good job at it!" she cried from the bottom of her lungs, in a heart-breaking voice and her butler closed his eyes, as he could barely stand the situation she was in.<br>"Very well then, my lady... I will grant your wish... I will be going to make preparations for tomorrow... Good night..."  
>He left without another single word spoken, although it was better that way. Even if Celia felt a bit insecure and unprotected being alone, she understood that it would be worse if he was there, so the best option was to just go back to sleep, at least try to rest. It was, evidently, hard because of what just happened, however, she thought it was for the best to leave the time do its course. With shaking hands she covered her frightened body with the blanket, crawling towards the pillow, where she shoved her trembling chin and hid the sour drops of a horrible scare. Something made her understand that even though her authority never broke, actually, he was the one who decided that, if he wanted to, he could do anything to her, at any time and the poor girl felt decieved, as for so many years he had been pulling the strings from behind, making her believe that she was the one in charge, but no... he was testing her, harshly and maybe if she finally gave in, something terrible would happen to her, like with Alois and Claude. But she was warned a million times before, after lord Trancy had been murdered by his own valet, not to let herself become one of the <em>crass souls who would give their love to a butler<em>, as Claude would say. Yes she couldn't allow herself to quietly and peacefully go with it and had to show her butler what his mistress was made of.  
>Trying to force herself back to sleep a slight problem stroke the girl when she was about to throw all those thoughts away. She was thirsty and a water bowl was nowhere to be found. Useless to call her butler now, so she tried to proceed with her falling asleep, but when it strikes, it burdens your night from dusk to dawn. The young lady then, rose from the sheets, threw a shirt around her shoulders, over her night dress and went out the room, down the wide, cool hall, making her way towards a maid or someone who knew her friend's mansion. Maybe a small walk would even help her rest afterall, so she picked up the pace towards where she knew the stairs to the main entrance were.<p>

_Whores_?_ Do anyone_? Since when was his mistress bothered by questions like those? And more importantly why? Indeed he was a demon, but that didn't stop him from thinking and remembering his mistress's words over and over again, the image of her pained expression haunting his head, feeling more remorseful with every second passing. How could he have read her so wrong, how could he have let his actions hurt the young lady so much? But all those signs, showing him she's reliable by not asking for help, hugging him, accepting to sleep next to him, talking about abstract matters like_ love_; or were these all in vain and it was only a mannifestation of the girl she wanted to be for eight years now. One thing was certain! This situation and alusive temptations had to be sorted out somehow and soon. He was walking around the manor when his thoughts were disturbed by a dim light coming from behind a barely closed door and, when he passed by, a surprised voice quizzed:  
>"Sebastian?" a head curiously peeked out.<br>"My lady?" a startled tone could be defined in the demon's tone.  
>"What are you doing out here at this time?" the girl came out in a green, extensive and appealing kimono. "Did Celia throw you out?"<br>"Well, you can put it that way." he chuckeld.  
>"That ogre! Come, come! I was reading some Schopenhauer. If you'd like you can join me for a drink." she flared her hands towards the room, inviting him in.<br>"Are you interested in philosophy, my lady?" he seemed quite attentive by what the mistress just said.  
>"Yes, of course. I really enjoy his writtings! Here." she ended offering the butler a glass of exquisite red wine.<br>"Thank you, my lady, but I couldn't-"  
>"Cheers!" the blonde chiriped before pouring the whole glass down her throat, followed by Sebastian's smooth sip.<br>"You, indeed have great taste in alcohol." the man tried being polite, but, apparently, failed misserably.  
>"Do you really mean it?" she lowered her voice in sarcasm, rising one eyebrow, scruttinizing him with narrowed blue sapphires and, if not for the suspicious tone and expression she addopted, he wouldn't have winced, no even a little.<br>"I'm sorry?"  
>"I am reffering to the taste. Do you actually feel it, or is it just like any other thing you put in your mouth?" she felt like explaining more than she just did, but left it that way, surely he would understand.<br>"Pardon me, my lady, but I am afrad I do not have the slightest idea what you are talking about."  
>"Come on, Sebastian! What do you take me for? I can smell that demon scent all over you. I have to say, it is rather alluring." vibrating annoyance slightly touched her lips, when she rised a bit to a yell.<br>"So I get my lady didn't say anything about me?" an ounce of doubt suddenly aching his mind.  
>"Celia? Oh please... I've been married to a demon for seven years now... she's a fool to think I wouldn't notice on the spot." she gesticulated haphazardly, showing him a most ironic pouting mouth.<br>"May I ask, how did you two come to such a decision?" but soon enough, he regreted doing so, as the last thing he wanted to become was an irritated mistress's problem listener victim.  
>Alexia snorted loudly, a perverted smirk appearing on her still expression, shut the door to her study and poured the two of them more wine after which she took a seductive seat on her desk, crossing her legs slowly, licking her rosy lips, while fixating him with shimering sky eyes.<br>"Michael was my butler." the girl whispered satisfied the utmost statement.  
>"I would have thought as much." he spoke, adopting an allknowing thread in his words.<br>"I was six years old when my father killed, excuse me, slaughtered my mother in front of me and my older sister. Jennifer was only three years older than me. Do you want to know what our beloved father did to us?" she said, climbing off, taking steps towards him.  
>"May I know?" he quizzed, yet again, regreting it.<br>"Of course." she smiled turning around, letting the kimono pool around her feet, but the sight didn't make the butler shudder even the slightest, as he had seen worse scenarios. "Knife and cigarette burn scars. Our dear father had such a pleasure torturing us. Jenn was murdered while he was... in less vulgar terms, abusing of her and he forced me to watch them, to look at how he flogged the life out of a nine year old tormented child. I can clearly remember what her last words were: 'God please take me already!'. I helplessly stared at how the light left her eyes and I searched and searched desperately, for at least a miracle, but nothing was there. It was my turn... He threw her body like a pile of garbage, pulled my hair and had his way until I was fed up... Crying my guts out, I screamed as loud as I could: 'Where are you God, you piece of shit!' In that same second a shadow appeared right before me and asked if he saved me, would I want to bind a contract with him... I said yes, so he took my arm and left a sign on it." she rose her right palm, on which was carved a green mark of a Faustian contract, before continuing: "After that event, eight years had passed, torturing time, when I couldn't dare tell him what I felt. But after I turned fourteen, he slowly started treating me better, not like a piece of meat, but more like a princess. It felt so nice, to finally see someone actually take care of me without being given any orders. I even remember my first time, how gentle he treated me, touching me, handling me so carefully, how he locked his gaze with mine and promised that he will never leave my side, despite his obviously devilish thoughts." she said with shimmering eyes, slowly covering the naked shoulders with her arms, easily brushing them. "Look at my arms... my legs... my back is hideous! What normal human being would take me like this? It's disgusting." she sighed painfully, action which made the butler stand up from his seat, walk towards her and pick up the girl's dress, placing it back around her.  
>"You are a marvelous young lady, beautiful and intelligent. I am very sure any man would die to have you." he whispered warmly, unthinkingly triggering a spark deep inside the girl's soul, so she rushed to turn around and face him, eyes fixed on his.<br>"Would you?" she murmured with a trembling voice, watching Sebastian's shocked expression.  
>He didn't know what his next move or word should be, but he thought the sooner he got out of there, the better. Did she catch him off guard, or was he still in his deep state of mind about his mistress, which didn't actually let him think about any other possible responses she could have given. The valet would have never imagined he'd be put through such a trial on such a short notice, but something harshly struck his mind, before decisively giving his reply.<br>"I definitely would." he answered, as she leaned on his chest, tightly clutching onto his shirt, almost ripping it apart.

Quite an adventurous trip Celia had, only to satisfy her thirst, but she ended up returning to her room, gloriously flaunting a blue bowl of water. It seemed like it took her ages to find the kitchen, getting lost on four or five huge corridors, being forced to go back a few times, entering empty, dark rooms or knocking on doors vainly. But she finally managed to get what she wanted and simbered a bit when thinking about her achieved victory, without the help of a butler, again, grimacing when remembering about what she was just put through. Taking quick, large steps towards her dormitory, she imagined too much time had passed and tried hurrying up. 'And they said I had a large mansion.' she snorted quietly while walking along a hallway. So anxious to get in bed was she, that the girl could barely notice the light in the room she just passed by and, if not for the dirty noises coming out of there, she would have continued to be on her way.  
>"Ah! Yes!" a womanly moan was shouted in pleasure and the countess couldn't think about anything that would make someone actually cry like that.<br>'What in the blaze?' she whispered while rubbing her eyes, going back to the door behind which the screams were let out. With a puzzled shrug, it crossed her innocent mind that the girl inside might have eaten a delicious dessert. Well, if that were the case, she definitely had to try it! She clutched the knob silently to openand peek at the sight that was held inside, as clearer and closer hums penetrated her ears, making poor Celia quiver, before even setting her eyes on the dreadful scene.  
>"God yes! Please more!" the same voice exclaimed again and again until it felt sore, easily fading into eeks.<br>"What the!" she screamed unconciously, disturbing the two people inside having their _moment_, into almost jumping out of their shooes. "Shit!" she spat quietly, before trying her best to apologise. "Sorry." But a very familiar voice retorted shamelessly, visibly aching for air in a rough manner.  
>"Oh not to worry!" but, as she replied, another figure turned around to face the young lady, slithery smiling between a pair of smooth, skinny, pale legs, tucking strands of dark hair, revealing an expression of sheer satisfaction.<br>"Holy f-! YOU?!" she yelled restlessly, simply remaining pinned in the doorway.  
>"Is there something wrong, mistress?" the other voice barged in.<br>"Definitely!" the young countess threw her hand forward pointing a finger at the two of them: "You're both girls!"  
>"Yes! Would you like to join?" both of them chuckled angelically, before the redheaded maid, who showed both her and Sebastian inside, continued chiriping: "Maybe the abstinence you are holding inside, unconciously made your curiosity peek on us!"<br>"No, no, no, no... No... Thank you for the... ahem... invitation... I must go back to sleep... I'm really sorry for disturbing you two. Don't tell anyone about our little encounter." she placed an index finger against her lips, as the tremble in her voice became more and more noticeable with every word spoken.  
>"Never." the two maids smiled and gesticulated as if zipping their mouths close.<br>She shut the door and ran to her room in one breath, locked herself in and jumped in bed, hiding within the sheets like her life was depending on it. Even though it was a peculiar sight, it did set something on fire inside her... Before realising, something warm, making its way lower, tickled the girl on her inner thighs and she did the mistake of scratching... Let's just say a most unpleasant squeak left her lips while watching the two fingers she held up, covered in some kind of moisty, transparent liquid. Trying not to pay any attention to it, she hastily wiped her hand on the night gown and threw her head on the pillow. One Hell of a night that most certainly was, that, despite everything that has happened and not knowing which to think about first, she hopelessly fell asleep in no time, thank God.

_"You would really do anyone, wouldn't you? As long as you stick it anywhere why would it matter?"_ it hit him like a bullet, before he could answer the blonde's question.  
>"I definitely would..." he paused, while watching the girl tightly cling onto him. "But, only if I wouldn't have my mistress to take care of."<br>"Only tonight." she pleaded unknowingly inoffensive.  
>"I'm sorry, my lady. I will be on my way. You must get some rest too. It is fairly late." he easily pushed her away and bowed apologetically.<br>"Wait, Sebastian!" she ran towards him, quite distressed.  
>"Yes?" the butler stopped to look at her, rising an eyebrow in annoyance.<br>"Why is it now different that it was back then?" she cried loudly, wrapping herself around his ferm arm.  
>"Back then... I was never able to notice the treasure I had before me." he released himself from the embrace and walked towards the door, as the blonde countess yelled something that made him barely hold his cool.<br>"She's just a snack!"  
>"I deeply respect you my lady, but please refrain from talking like that about my mistress in my pressence. Have a good night." he turned and left towards the place it all started.<br>Noticing the door to his mistress's room was locked, the butler couldn't help but frown, going in through the balcony instead and took his place right across the bed, from where he kept watch on the girl for the rest of the night. The man almost found it a tease to sit so far from her, while she was in the sweetest moment he imagined she could possible be in, but abstained from any other moves that might wake her up or make her more upset in the morning. He patiently looked after his mistress during the remaining of the night, paying extra attention to any signs that she might have another nightmare, but the girl seemed to have slept soundly. Only a few mutters of pain escaped her lips, however he didn't think it might be something so serious as to wake her up. His continuous gaze was locked on her sleeping form, still feeling repentant for the action he took upon her earlier, a slight ache pulsing within his being for hurting her to the point at which she actually started crying, begging to be left alone.  
>Demons and humans don't go on together that's why the butler and his mistress had no future of their own, no home, no friends, no children, no nothing. She couldn't go to the same places he would, have the same <em>people<em> around he does and last, but not least, live as long as he could. Why all the thoughts about the possible ways to become closer to her than how he already is? It was high time to calm down and, maybe, it would be for the best to truly leave the girl alone, continuing to be her loyal servant. But... what if that wasn't such a good idea?

The grand clock on the hallway, across her room, hit nine times, indicating the lazy hour the young countess allowed herself to finally wake up at. With no words spoken, she fluttered her eyes open just to notice her butler rigurously standing at his post of watching over her and a strong earl grey scent tingling her senses coming from the warm cup waiting for her on the nightstand. Instinctively, a shudder seized her, when intuiting his presence so close to hers. She couldn't exactly feel better seeing him there, but more like a confusion, as she didn't know how he would proceed, what was his plan, what was he thinking about right then and there and she was rather insecure, because his actions radically changed from one moment to another. Once he kissed her, then threatened her, then acted quite professionally, then saw the girl naked taking a bath and almost did a reckless thing, then acted normal again, then concerned, then another threat and so on. What was he in for? What was his scheme? Was she safer close to him or alone?  
>When trying to get up, the girl felt an excrutiating pain strike her tiny paunch, jabbing her hands forward under the blanket straight to her stomach before the troubled stares of her valet. She realised she was being watched, so she tried faking a still expression, but her face contorted in suffer conveyed something totally different and she looked somewhere else, as a mumble broke through her lips:<br>"Now?"  
>"What is it, my lady?" he dashed forward, leaning above her to try and touch her, but she clutched her fists in his collar violently thrusting him back and forth.<br>"You asshole! You think after all you did last night you can nonchallantly barge in here and pretend like you want to take care of me?" when she finally let go of his shirt, she continued: "Get out! And take this damned cup with-" she paused a bit. "Mno, I guess I'll drink that."  
>Sebastian was utterly puzzled by the sudden change in moods his young lady was having, but couldn't quite put his finger on what might have caused it. She indeed yelled at him, but it was more like a confused yell, not a tantrum, because remembering the events from last night she had to react far worse, however, there was something more important to the girl right then than bringing back what her butler put his poor mistress through. As he glared at her with startled eyes, he pieced out the details, seeming pretty familiar, like something he knew, recalling how he unthinkingly jumped her last night, pain striking evidently harsh in the morning, mood swings and sighed in relief when, from one corner of his memory, he ralised what it was all about.<br>"My lady... you can scream no one is hearing us here." he kneeled next to the bed, placing a warm hand on her back. "Would you like some warm milk?"  
>"No!" she tapped her fingers on the bed impatiently.<br>"Coffee?"  
>"No!" the girl seriously started to get annoyed.<br>"Something to eat?"  
>"You know, I'd prefer you getting the Hell out of here so I can get changed!"<br>"Of course. I will be right on the other side, if you need something you just-"  
>"Out!"<br>"Yes, my lady!" he straightened in an instant and rushed to close the door behind him, which caused a very loud noise.  
>'Bloody Hell...' she grimaced, jumping off the bed as if hit by lightning, leaving a red stain on the impecably white sheets and rummaged through the bags packed by Sebastian... bags... packed... by...<br>"SEBASTIAN!"  
>"Yes, my lady?" he barged in the room in one breath.<br>"You... didn't... didn't..." she said pointing at the bags then at her belly, waving her fingers nervously.  
>"Did not what, my lady?"<br>"You didn't pack any of the..." the poor girl flushed, trying to continue, but simply couldn't and, finally, the bell rang.  
>"Oh... Oh dear..." he whispered, grabbing his chin, evidently thinking of a plan to solve such a condition.<br>"Don't just stand there!"  
>"I will return momentarily, my lady." he flee again, in the search of what she needed then, hopefuly not lasting too long.<p>

After ten minutes had passed, her butler returned victorious, holding what looked like a few pieces of clothing, with flowery embroderings, not seeming to be what they were actually meant for. The girl was obviously irritated, standing on the edge of the bed, tapping her exposed feet on the floor.  
>"You sure took your time!" she growled angrily. "Don't annoy me. I'm short-tempered in this period!"<br>"Well, I cannot make a difference, mistress." he simbered pervertedly, before continuing showing a bit of concern: "I tried moving as fast I could, my lady, my apologies." he said, slightly looking in another direction, remembering the lucky encounter, when leaving his mistress alone in the room, once again:  
><em>"Ugh... What is it so early in the morning...?" lady Alexia yawned, lying on a towel in the front yard, sluggishly opening her eyes, to look at the man passing by her full speed. He stopped to say 'good morning', before she continued: "Ok... what's wrong?" the blonde asked curious, in her forced italian accent, while puffing from a stingy smelling cigarette.<em>  
><em>"It's my mistress... she is... she has... something appeared... that came... this morning..." he gesticulated with his hands in the air in every way he thought easier for her to understand without needing to express it with words. It wasn't excluded for him to feel embarrassed about something, but this was proposterous! Never had it crossed his mind that he would've had to do anything like this for his young mistress and it definitely was way out of his league!<em>  
><em>"Oh... that... And?" the girl said, closing her eyes, almost falling asleep again, but tried to remain focused on the subject.<em>  
><em>"My mistress needs... something..." he mumbled again.<em>  
><em>"Oh... something...And?" her laziness stroke in hard.<em>  
><em>"My lady needs it now..." he slightly rised his voice.<em>  
><em>"Oh... now... NOW?" the girl jumped and called for one of her servants: "Annabelle! Come here!" and a dark haired, brown eyed maid,much like the one Celia saw in quite an undecent manner, bounced out of the bushed right in front of her lady.<em>  
><em>"Yes, miss!" she straightened, before Alexia made an idle wave for her to lower her head and they comenced a whispering session, with coloured simbers and hidden giggles. When it was finally over, she walked over to the puzzled butler and simbered:<em>  
><em>"Follow me please."<em>  
>When he came back, the young countess was dressed in freshly new clothes and the maids had already cleared the stained sheets. After they had a few seconds staring contest, Sebastian cleared his throat:<br>"Ahem, my lady, if I may... you have a big day ahead of you, why not lay in bed for now and let me do the preparations."  
>"Yeah, sure, I'm tired anyway... Beacause letting aside my <em>cheerful<em> wake up this morning, last night I really had a_ ball_." her irony was heedlesly read in those words. The butler glared at her, endlessly trying not to speak nor change the subject, although the deafening silence was piercing his ears.  
>"Do you need something, my lady?"<br>"Not that I can think of."  
>"Are you hungry?"<br>"Not quite, no."  
>"Does it hurt."<br>"What the Hell's with the interrogation? Yes! You're damn right, it hurts like Hell!" she yelled vexed.  
>"I'm sorry to bother you with so many questions, my lady, but... I bow my head in shame, since I never encountered something like this, I do not know a remede nor what to do in those kind of situations, so if you would please take your time to explain it to me, I'd be more than happy to learn and be of more help in the future." he excused himself quite sweetly, before offering his mistress a bewitching smile.<br>"Coffee. And make me that thing with chocolate I like." she propped her head in the pillow, when finishing her sentence.  
>"As you wish, my lady." he, once again, simbered warmly, feeling a bit better that his mistress got, one way ore another, back to asking him for help, being grateful even for the smallest of things, but couldn't help the sigh passing through his lips when walking out of the room: "Rotten child."<br>It was a good thing he was leaving so often, since she couldn't stand his presence there, so the more he left her alone, the better. Even if the most detested _event_ wasn't discussed, now wasn't the time, as she would rather not linger over what she would tell him, if the subject was ever to be brought up. Fortunately for her, he would still act normal and not question neither of her orders nor actions, under no circumstances.

One long, heavy, painful day that was, until that night's event, due to the unwanted_ visit_ the young countess had, the awful time Sebastian showed her before going to sleep and the tiring agitation she felt fluttering inside her, as she didn't know how to walk, act, talk nor behave like a lady in front of so many people. This was actually amongst the few times she ever exposed herself in a dress and it definitely felt weird, but it had to be done.  
>The girl strightened the necklace and fixed the second earring from the set she recieved as a present from the tailor, remembering about everything that had happened within the twentyfour hours, mostly when the butler almost had his way with her, before looking into the mirror one last time. Of course not being accustomed with this sort of things, her friend had the maids put on the make up and dress, thank God not the ones she met on their wildest moment. Yes, it was odd seeing herself like that, the mistress's little knowledge about ladies' beauty leading her to believe that even the drapes would make her womanly shapes stand out, but she was wrong and, even so, she didn't quite care how she looked like as long as the ball was ending as soon as it started. Anyway it still was a good thing she asked Elizabeth for help with the beautiful gown she picked for her and once again and as she brought back the strange conversation, the girl couldn't forget the countess's words: <em>"Come on, Celia, you two are together for such a long time, everybody knows and it would be such a waste to let it fall apart."<em>  
>The door easily creaked open before a blue head slid out, worringly checking the hall from one end to another. She tried moving as quiet and fast as she could, but it wasn't all that easy, for her gown was rustling deafeningly loud and the heels tapped like horseshoes on the solid marble steps, the sound being echoed throughout the whole manor. The rest of the household was empty and silent, music coming from only one of the rooms, the dinning hall, where the ball was kept. She sighed in relief when seeing no one around so she could make a move, although something startled her, someone, actually, waiting at the other end of the stairs.<br>She stumbled, dazzled by the so much changed appearance the butler showed her, the normal, but oh so strong and powerful scent, not at all like the valet who served her for over seven years. Her sapphires glimmered, fixed on his handsome figure, the clothes fitted him lovely, his hair neatly clean, tucked around one ear and the glasses that always gave him that luscious, argute air. Noticing she stopped, the girl snapped out of it, feeling a slight chest ache, placing a light, pale hand on the white railing to lean on it, while walking towards him.  
>He remained jawdropped at the sight, his mistress slowly sliding down the stairs like a feather, with a beautiful catwalk step, the precious turqoise dress fluttering behind her and the cerulean hair falling in soft curls on her bare shoulders. The uncovered sapphire struck him hard, as he shivered trying to look directly in the depth of it, while her red fleshy lips, as if poured with a glosy scarlet icing, easily parted in a short pout. He might not have helped her dress this time, but everything suited her perfectly, like a second skin. The corset, that beautiful invention, God bless the one who discovered it, wasn't as innocent as the girl tried to be, the two divine fruits of lust insatiably peeking out of the sky blue material, while her tiny waist seemed so feeble, as though breaking only at a touch. From there the marvellous gown fell around her like delicate, yet astonishing flower petals, but the front wasn't so greedy to cover, as it showed the most exquisite long slim legs, walking on a pair of silvery high heels, her calves appealingly flexing with each step taken. Yet again, his eyes shamelessly shimmered pink in a demonish yearning, as paying attention to every single bit of detail he could, from the tip of his mistress's hair strands to the end of her toes, rejoicing any small inch he wasn't able to, before. She climbed down the whole flight of stairs, stopping only before her butler's hungry gaze, his mouth still open, since the first second he saw her, but, quickly enough, he recovered from the dreamy state and stood straight, extending an arm forward, whispering mesmerized:<br>"My lady..."  
>She easily let her hand fall in his, stepping off the last stair, their glares still locked onto eachother, but the quiver of fear due to the distraction her appealing image might cause in the next room hadn't gone away. He felt bound to grip her tightly, placing both his arms around her, not that he didn't want to, of course and her tremble subsided in his warm embrace, even though, he played a great part in the thrilling dismay cloaking her since the night before. As much as he would try to explain, there was no room for understanding that he meant her no harm. Normally in such situations, that kind of demeanor would be terribly hard to comprehend, it would take a dumb human being to simply believe it was an <em>accident<em>, as he did what he felt like doing.  
>"I'll be fine... Let's go." she muttered flushed from head to toes.<br>"Of course, my lady." he complied, the girl grabbing a tight hold on him.  
>As they entered the room filled with people, voices, music and smoke, Alexia stood right across the wine table, next to a fine, tall, slim man, with a ravashed dark hair, azure coloured eyes and a milky, soft skin wearing a very extensive looking black suit, emanating quite a sober, but also pretty diverting guise, much like another version of Celia's butler. The girl recognised him from the start as well as Sebastian, who smelled him first thing when they came in.<br>"Celia! You look wonderful dear!" the blonde hugged her friend and gave her a brief kiss on the cheeks.  
>"You do, too." she replied, doing the same.<br>"Darling." Alexia turned to her demon husband. "I hope you remember Celia, my friend."  
>"It was certainly a pleasure meeting you, my fine lady." he bowed kissing her hand, to the butler's disgust. "I'm glad to see you again." and taking in a deep breath, he rised to glance at her dull expression, mumbling satisfied: "You smell exquisitely tasty."<br>"Charmed." she responded bluntly, rushing to withdraw her precious arm, noticing the pair of angry stares of a butler and another lady.  
>"And this is Sebastian. Her tutor." she continued growling, also looking fascinated at how her friend's valet looked bewitching that night, tackling awfully close to him.<br>"A pleasure meeting you as well, _Sebastian_." he raised an eyebrow, as well as his right palm.  
>"Oh no, <em>Michael<em>, the pleasure is all mine." he gripped the other demon in a tight handshake, as they violently, but subtily, pulled themselves next to eachother's ears.  
>"Michaelis. Fancy seeing you here."<br>"Stratus. I don't like how you act around my mistress."  
>"Oh, I'm sorry. But since you've marked mine, I think I'm going to mark yours." he cooed teasingly, before snickering: "Just a joke. I'll be careful next time."<br>"There won't be a next time." the demon butler chuckled with an evil shadow in his eyes, and pushed away.  
>"I hope you two will find your stay pleasant." the host smirked.<br>"Oh, we are much obliged." the valet spoke between his teeth.  
>"Well, we have to go meet some other newly arrived guests. We'll be seeing eachother tonight." the hostess smiled, as her friend replied with a short '<em>Have fun<em>', while the demons bowed, not throwing a single look at eachother.  
>"What was that all about? With Michael?" the countess quizzed.<br>"Oh, nothing to be concerned about, mistress, I promise."  
>"Alright... So... What do we do now?"<br>"A dance, maybe?"  
>"Do not trouble me with such proposterous ideas. " she frowned only at thought of waving around, being in the center of attention.<br>"Meet people?"  
>"I'm really not in the mood to."<br>"My lady, you are at a party. Have a little good time. " he tried spinning her in a few dance steps, but she snapped angry:  
>"You have simply got to be joking." she narrowed her eyes, as the butler rushed to change the subject:<br>"Oh look, mistress, there's Florence Nightingale."  
>"Yeah... I see him."<br>"You have no idea who _she_ is, do you, my lady?"  
>"Do I have to?"<br>"She is an important face in Italy and the whole world. She served as a nurse in the Crimean War and helped raise standards of hospitals and the nursing profession."  
>"Crimean War?" she asked not noticing the deathly expression her butler adopted.<br>"Mistress... The Crimean war was a conlflict in which Russia lost confederacy with four main states, including Britain."  
>"Oh... I remember you told me about that one..."<br>"My lady..." he whispered upset.  
>"Who's that? He seems familiar." she leaned to his ear him, pointing towards an old aged man.<br>"Oh dear..."  
>"What?"<br>"That is Lewis Carroll..."  
>"Right."<br>"I am most certain you have read Alice in Wonderland, my lady."  
>"Yes..."<br>"He is the author of that story and a mathematician... Amongst the few people to ever combine literature with science."  
>"Alright. What about beardy man over there?"<br>"Goodness, graciouss, my lady. That is Alexander Graham Bell..."  
>"And?"<br>"The inventor of telephone, mistress. Did nothing from your lessons with me actually got stuck to you?"  
>"Ahem, I knew I heard his name somewhere."<br>"Look, there is Thomas Edison."  
>"Yes, that's him alright." she nodded, whilist Sebastian facepalmed as hard as he could, not too evident, of course, looking at the girl through his fingers. She glared at him with and innocent gaze, before she rolled her eyes:<br>"Alright... who's the old geezer?"  
>"My lady, that<em> old geezer<em> invented the electric light bulb." he tried keeping his cool.  
>"Hm... did he really?"<br>"Yes..."  
>"Ok... Oh... there's Emily Tennyson."<br>"Lady Tennyson? Where?"  
>"There..." she pointed the finger towards an old woman in a black dress. "I heard her husband died not too long ago."<br>"Yes, I know." he said surprised with a trace of hope that his young mistress might actually remember something from his shared knowledge.  
>"So... who was he again?" she asked nonchallantly, as her butler groaned, the only visible reaction he could allow himself to have.<br>"Just some great British poet laureate, my lady..."  
>"Oh..."<br>"Right... Well, will you offer me this dance, mistress?" he simbered, leaning forward, opening his hand.  
>"No."<br>"I guess I might have to find a suitable partner around here then, my lady." he chuckled, glancing among the guests, especially women, under the scrutinizing stares of the young countess, but before she had a chance to open her mouth, a slender, charming man came with a fixed gaze upon her:  
>"Pardon me, young miss. I am Sir Clayton from the Stuttgart household, but, of course, I think you might already know." the man boasted with a toothy grin.<br>"I don't-"  
>"Yes, of course baron Stuttgart." the valet barged in the uncalled for conversation, watching the stranger straighten in commendation, while adopting a more austere expression.<br>"And, might I ask, my young enchanting lady, who are you?"  
>"I am countess Celia from the Ph-"<br>"Great Scott, are those Greek olives? I must try some of them." once again, the butler saved her, changing his accent, along with the unwanted discution, as the guest ground his teeth in annoyance.  
>"Well, well, my lady Celia. What a wonderful name, such as the flower before me. What brings you around?"<br>"A ship and a carriage." she kept her replies succint.  
>"Might you be from England? From your accent, I'd say yes."<br>"Yes, I am." shortly after, her blonde friend came around unexpected, whispering the anouncing of the opening dance and, overhearing their little mumble, the baron continued enlightened:  
>"Would you like to da-"<br>"Definitely not!" she jumped, grabbing onto Sebastian's hand, heading towards the center of the ballroom and, as they passed by, the butler couldn't help throwing a few words of warning to the innocent lad:  
>"It would be better if you'd mind your own business and not take advantage of other's wives." leaving him look after them with a simple puzzled look.<br>Both of them took their places, as practiced before and, when the wavery, rythmic song began, so did Sebastian's voice in a low tone, while trying to keep his mistress on track, the most despised motion commencing suddenly.  
>"One, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three, spin."<br>"When will this nightmare be over?" she sighed, as he swayed her light, suple body, like a feather, in the air, also being careful not to bump into other pairs, radiantly twirling around them, catching a few glimpses of Alexia's sultry glares and her husband's irritated stares.  
>"Don't be so impatient, my lady. The fun is yet to come." he almost exclaimed cheerfully, feeling grateful for at least the few minutes in which he could admire her beauty from up close.<br>"What is fun in this? We all look like a bunch of drunken monkeys."  
>"Come now, mistress, do not think so negative."<br>"Well, this is how I see it." but caught in the conversation, the girl barely noticed she was actually dancing, on heels, without stepping on neither of her butler's feet.  
>In no time, the opening was over, leaving the center for the ones who actually enjoyed this type of activity, rushing towards the buffet. Siezing the moment, Sebastian distracted her with a grasp, while taking out of his pocket a certain black box with a blue ribbon and opened it, tucking out the jewel. She was, again, astonished by his action, feeling pinned down and unable to do anything, as he hastily grabbed her left hand, placing a small diamond ring on a finger.<br>"Would you do me a small favor and hold it for me, just for tonight, my lady? It's for your own protection. Trust me."  
>"Uhm... yeah, sure..." she replied bored.<br>"Please excuse me for a moment, mistress. I will shortly come back with refreshments." he bowed, as the girl nodded and followed her butler with a bitter gaze, whilist behind her back where vivid murmurs and giggles, but she remained indifferent, until a light touch on the shoulder startled her to a short quiver.  
>"Bonsoir, mademoiselle." the man spoke cheerfully.<br>"Hello, there?"  
>"Ma cherie, you look wonderful tonight! May I ask for your name?"<br>"Usually if you ask, you have introduce yourself first."  
>"My apologies, cherie, my name is Cyrill Debora." he bowed, tightly bringing her hand to his lips.<br>"I'm Celia..." but before continuing she remembered it would be for the best if her last name wasn't a priority in every guest's mind and she could only think of how everyone would gossip about it all night. A quiet party would be better for her nerves, although peace couldn't last long, as the man continued in his french accent:  
>"Ah, so you are as they said."<br>"I am? How?"  
>"Married, ma cherie." the man chuckled endlessly: "I would've never thought that such a young butterfly such as yourself would get herself trapped in the chains of commitment for all eternity."<br>"Yeah... believe me, my good sir, chains of commitment for all eternity sounds very little time..." '_than what that demon's got in store for me_' she finished her sentence with a silent thought. "Wait... did you say married?"  
>"Ha, ha, ha! Yes!" he pointed a finger at the ring Sebastian placed on her finger.<br>"Heh... no this isn't what is seems... Someone told me to hold it for him..." however, before having any chance of continuing she remembered the butler's words: _"Would you do me a small favor and hold it for me, just for tonight, my lady? It's for your own protection."_. "That cheap bastard..."  
>"Excuse me, cherie?"<br>"N-nothing..."  
>"If I may ask, who is the fortunate gentleman?"<br>"Gentleman..." she snorted.  
>"That would be me." the demon valet suddenly came out of nowhere with two glasses of red wine.<br>"Oh, my. It certainly is a pleasure, sir! I am Cyrill Debora."  
>"Enchante, monsieur. Je suis Sebastian Michaelis."<br>"Oh! Bravo! Ca va?"  
>"Oui. Merci beaucoup, monsieur Cyrill. Et toi?" the butler chuckled, but didn't give the man any chance to reply as he hastily gripped his mistress's shoulder: "If you will excuse us. We have another engagement to take care of."<br>"Oh of course! It was certainly a pleasure talking to you both. Especially you, Madame Michaelis."  
>"Madame Mich-"<br>"The pleasure was all ours. Au revoir, monsieur." the butler bowed, as the man tipped his hat and turned around to walk towards a lady with a tray of shampagne glasses.  
>"You bastard! What did you tell those people?"<br>"I said nothing, my lady. Only a short whiper to produce a gossip was simply enough."  
>"And the ring? For goodness sake!"<br>"Look around you, my lady. There are so many men here. Would you like to feel their hungry stares on you?"  
>"No..."<br>"I tell no lies, my lady. When I said it was for your own protection, I spoke only the truth." he covered his lips with one finger, although noticing his mistress was thoroughly distracted by something radically different, in a totally other direction and, out of curiosity, he looked... Two girls in maid's attires were making hand waves and showed shut mouths, while giggling and frisking about, fixing their stares on the young lady. And, when she could finally break free from the horrid sight, the valet quizzed:  
>"What is this all about, my lady? Have you seen them before?"<br>"Nothing! I saw nothing, I swear!"  
>"Friends of yours?"<br>"No. Leave it be!"  
>This bitterly proved to have been the longest night in her entire life and the unpleasant was yet to come, as the party was not over and neither her drinking streak.<p>

Her cheeks started to gain quite a bright shade of red, after she placed the seventh glass of wine on a silver tray, nearly breaking the others and when she bent to snatch another one, her butler tossed the plate to the other end of the table.  
>"Whatj are yoou djoing?"<br>"I think you had enough, my lady."  
>"Pftsch... nonzenze..."<br>*Hic*  
>The odd sound she released caused quite a deadly stare from the valet, so she turned around crossing her arms: "Fiinee..." the girl rolled her eyes, but the moment couldn't get worse as her blonde headed friend hoisted her from behind.<br>"Hey, come with me. There is someone who'd like to meet you! You too, Sebastian." she winked at him quite seducing.  
>"Mee? Why?"<br>"Come on already. And act normal, will you?" Alexia lost her temper, dragging the dark haired countess along. Celia tried to mentain focused on the floor and, as much as she thought the walk was straight, a dangerous wobble turning out to be the best thing she could perform. Before she could realise, poor her was thrown in a semicircle of four individuals who looked pretty anxious to meet her.  
>"Well, well so this is Celia!" a young man exclaimed surprised.<br>"Yep! At's me!" she waved her hand, but her butler grasped it fast enough to make it seem as if she wanted to grab onto him, as the blonde sighed in relief.  
>"Pardon me, if I may." one of the men dared to approach, easily brushing her face to tuck a few strands of navy blue velvet that were getting in the way, but she instantaneously slapped his arm off:<br>"Yoou tach mee again and I'll cut ovv your ballz and feed dem to you when you least egzpect it!" the girl shot him a fierceful look with tired, half opened eyes. A silence fell upon them, when the four intelectuals stared jaw dropped at her, as the butler and her friend held their breaths traumatized, before one of them started aplauding:  
>"Fantastico! What an altruistic sense of humor, mio caro!"<br>"Magnifique! Nice meeting you, charming lady. My name is Alfonso." the second one intruded.  
>"Aah! Bonjour, monsieur! Je suis tres enchanteeeee!" she said, the last vocal lasting longer than expected, tilting to the side, lifting her skirt a bit, in the idea of a greeting, but ended up with a little bit too much uncovered.<br>"Good Lord! What the Hell is she up to?" Alexia managed to whisper behind Celia's butler.  
>"I do hope it will not go on for much longer." he replied.<br>"I go by Ivor, pleased to meet your aquaintance!" another enthustiastic figure excalimed.  
>"And this is?" one of the men asked, shifting his gaze to analyze Sebastian.<br>"He'z my loya-"  
>"Husband." her valet bursted with a loud laugh.<br>"Oh!" the four strangers jerked interested, as the blonde's face contorted in despair:  
>"What?"<br>"God damn right, whaaat? What are you talkingj about Zebajtian? Hey! Thiz iz an ordar! Bring mee anodher glass of whiine." his mistress babbled.  
>"A what?" Alfonso asked perplexed.<br>"I must excuse myself, for my beloved wife might have had a tiny bit too much to drink tonight."  
>"You're getting married and you didn't tell me?!" her friend barged in on the conversation with an uninvited statement.<br>"Getting?" the men asked again, more and more puzzled as the discussion furthered.  
>"Well, lady Alexia..." Sebastian tried acting like he wasn't a butler at all, widening his eyes at her, making signs so she would understand, not to make a fuss about it."We wanted to tell you tomorrow."<br>Celia's head started to spin violently due to all the haziness caused by all the questions, unwanted affirmations and the more attention the girl got, the more she felt nauseous.  
>"Oh, such a joyful event! EVERYONE!" she shouted so that all the guests would hear her, grabbing a glass and a tea spoon, hitting them vividly, to both the butler and her friend's terror.<br>"No! Ztop!" a drunken eek filled the room before the wonderful hostess continued:  
>"I, actually, we, have an anouncement to make!" the people halted from what they were doing, eating, drinking, dancing, even the music stopped, suddenly everything seeming quite odd for the dark haired girl, but tried not to alarm the others, as she continued to listen horrified to the obnoxious speech: "My dear friends! Are getting married! From this night forward they will bear the same name, as they will become Sebasitan and Celia Michaelis.<br>"Holy... Jhit... Dat actjually zoundz good doezn't itj Zebajtian?" she nodded with a dumb expression, aprooving of the name Alexia gave her, watching how the butler was almost peeling off his face in despondency.  
>Cheers, shrieks and aplause flared in the whole room, the guests seeming evidently happier, like they had no reason to be beforehand, as the <em>newlyweds<em> looked at eachother dumbstruck. So much for a peaceful night...It was hard enough to keep her own ballance, although the merry guests weren't stopping, as they came one by one to congratulate and bless the fake marriage they were having for one night.  
>"Mozer of God, there'z no end to it." the girl complained as a young lady was literally strangling the life out of her, but fortunately for her, it was. She stumbled on her right heel, when the image blurred suddenly, slowly fading away, gasps for air intensifying and the struggle to get out of the embrace ceased, only leisurely holding out a hand. The woman who was holding her at that moment, got deadly scared, let go of her frail body that rushed to the ground and screamed aghast:<br>"Someone! Help!"  
>Sebastian's ears brisked in an instant, turning his head in the direction the yell came from, smoothly managing to slip among the thousands of handshakes and huggs and made his way towards her, jumping above the thick crowd, to get there as quickly as he could. When seeing the brown haired girl near the one laying on the floor, he dashed forward and kneeled right next to her. Her mouth was wide opened, greedily breathing, as her eyes relentlesly searched in the void of darkness which fogged her sight.<br>"My lady." he silently purled deeply agitated, but, keeping his cool so no one else's worry would worsen, he slid one arm on her shoulders and the other under her knees, picked her up and it was off to bedroom with them, along the way meeting the two irritated gazes of his mistress's friend and her husband, luckily, not hearing their conversation:  
>"Serves her right." the blonde snorted.<br>"Are you not glad nothing worse happened? She is your friend, afterall." Michael quizzed suspicious.  
>"As if! I couldn't care less."<br>"Your opinion is disturbing." he rushed, passing by her, towards the exit.  
>"I couldn't care less about that either..."<p>

Not more than to seconds passed after Sebastian jostled in the girl's dormitory and placed her on the bed, then in came a most unpleasant presence, so he hastily pulled out four silver knives, shoving them near the intrudor's jugular.  
>"As a sign that I came peacefully I didn't dodge."<br>"For which purpose are you here?"  
>"To help. I'm a doctor, after all. I know more about this than you."<br>"You really like playing the good human dog, do you not?"  
>"I'm just here to do my job. Move away!"<br>"Do you really expect me to believe you only have the purest if intentions, Stratus?"  
>"I'm nothing like you, Michaelis."<br>"I would not let you touch my young lady, even if I knew It would be me who would die within seconds."  
>"What about her?"<p>

"I thought so." the demon husband shook his head, hitching from the other's seize, taking a seat on the edge of the bed, next to the girl, much to Sebastian's aversion. He rigorously took her pulse, placed a light hand on her forehead and, after a few seconds of examination, the conclusion was out:  
>"Nothing that can put her life at risk. Only a minor fever. If yesterday night was as cold in here as it is now, then no wonder. I will go talk to Annabelle to heat the hearth immediately. As for you." he turned to his rival: "If you impudently call yourself a buler, then by all means kill yourself. This girl would do a better job on her own." he shot him a deadly look, as the valet's eyes twitched and, not being able to withhold his anger much longer, he spat between his teeth:<br>"I would have figured it was as much as a fever, _doctor_."  
>"You know? For a low life butler you talk way too much."<br>"So I see... It is because of your behavior that the sweet and beloved woman you call_ wife_ treats you like this. Are you, by chance, frustrated she doesn't give you any more attention?"  
>"You are starting to vex me."<br>"Oh well, just now? I thought it was a long time ago, when I-"  
>"How's my friend doing?" the blonde stormed into the room unannounced, seeming worried, but her husband rushed to boot her out, whispering quite annoyed to her ear:<br>"Stop it. It's irritating." and then turned around, only hearing behind him the infuriated stomps, patchily fading away, before he walked fiercely towards Sebastian again. "At least I didn't have to force her to do something with me. Anything she desired and when she desired, I complied to her wishes."  
>"And what exactly are you trying to say with this?"<br>"That you're just a loafer dog who's playing his mistress with infamy mind tricks and disgraceful actions. I noticed the bruises on her body and if you didn't go against the contract, of letting others hurt your young lady, then, obviously, it was you. You should be ashamed of yourself. I would murder you right here and now, but I have no business barging in your_ relationship_."  
>"I beg you to try it." Sebastian taunted.<br>"Are you so eager to die?"  
>"I would if you could."<br>"I'll hand your head on a golden tray to my mistress."  
>"Surprisingly to you, it will not be my head."<br>"Both of you shut up already! For pitty sake, I'm trying to rest. Since you've met eachother I only got headaches around the two of you. Wretched demons." still breathing heavily, Celia bustled within her sheets, shockingly enraged by the skirmish the men had, only a few feet from her. The girl blew out the candles and covered her head with a pillow, not throwing them another single glance, the two univited guests in her room looking quite agitated. Michael left the room, but not before he gobbed a few last words:  
>"Out of respect for your mistress, I will be the one to end this fight. Good night." and shut the door, as the butler closed his eyes and took a sit on the window sill, thoughtfully glancing at the Moon's shining, blue rays, stringently processing on what was to be done next.<br>{}

Bonsoir, mademoiselle= Good evening, miss  
>Ma cherie= my darling(actually means my cherry)<br>Ca va? (a short to comment ca va to which you answer ca va or oui)= how do you do?  
>Merci beaucoup= thank you very much<br>Monsieur= Sir  
>Au revoir= Good bye<br>Mio caro= italian for My dear  
>Tres= very<br>Enchantee (feminine)= charmed

{}


	8. Chapter 8

{}

There was nothing better to do on a lazy Sunday morning than return to the most missed homeland, England. Leaving behind all the fever, loathed events, pathetic jealousy, a new problem sprinkling her fears, as in less than a week all the untold truth and preparations had to be done, for the arrival of her uncle. As soon as they got home everything seemed to be getting a pretty good turn, going back to normal. The two days she spent away with Sebastian felt like the longest she ever had and even though she was so happy to be back at her manor, there was still something she missed a bit. On the way he refrained from doing anything that might put his mistress into a worse condition that she already was in, only being sure she was able to safely make it back. But, of course, the welcoming party was already celebrating her return, from the entrance hall, barely giving her any space to breathe.

"Young master! It's so good o have you back, Sir, yes it is!" the clumsy Mey-Rin almost dropped the plates she had to wipe clean.

"Yeah... It really is good to be back." she replied

"Welcome back, young master!" Finny jumped to hug him.

"Yeah! Welcome back, sir!" Bard smiled with his usual cigar clinging between his teeth, acompanied by Tanaka's "Ho ho ho."

"How was it, master? Did you have fun?"

"A great deal of fun, in some people's opinion." she growled scruttinizing Sebastian with endless stares.

"I will go prepare your meal, master." her butler simbered.

"Don't worry Sebastian! We already took care of that!"

"I am truly sorry for not trusting your skilled way of cooking, Bard, but as you can see, the young master is in no condition to eat rat poison."

"Rat pois-"

"I'm not hungry."

"Oh but, Sir, you have to eat, yes you do! Poor young master must be exhausted from the trip."

"Indeed you must. Otherwise how will you counterattack your fever?" Sebastian teased.

"The young master has a fever?"

"Blimey! Call the doctor, I say!"

"Could everyone just shut up?! I'm fine!" the girl stated irriated, walking towards the main hall to sit down at the empty table, soon to be filled with her butler's delicious food. She felt way too drained of energy to fight the lot, so she simply acted how she saw fit that moment.

"Tomato minestrone soup with croutons."

"Bleah... Italian?"

"I wanted to keep the tradition a bit longer, my lady."

{}

"I'm tired..." she said changing her clothes, as her butler was looking away.

"I will prepare some tea for you, my lady."

"Sure..."

"Or would you prefer some warm milk?" he asked, shaking the thermometer to its lowest point before placing it in her mouth.

"With honey?" she quizzed, adopting a very childish expression and a sweet tone.

"With honey." Sebastian responded, amazed by the easy joy that action brought him.

"But you said I can't drink milk before going to bed..."

"This is a special ocasion, my lady."

"Is it really?"

"Certainly. Now would you please, excuse me." he bowed before exiting the room. Even though so many things happened between them, Celia was relieved to see he didn't forget his manners.

'What the bloody Hell is wrong with me?' her voice broke a whisper in the silence. Among the torturing thoughts and tormenting confusion, a slightly naughty image briefly breezed her mind, when thoroughly trying to remember the next morning's schedule, a picture perfect scene which almost happened a couple of nights before, if not for her stubborness. It took her alot to understand what would have occured in the process, but no matter, it was a subject to be discussed soon and by soon she meant when he came back with her milk. The girl knew very well she was going for a long shot, even so, she had to try and listen to his point of view. It was indeed late, but better late than never and it would have been too awkward to talk right before the shock that scrambled her senses in many ways. Though a faint drowsiness almost forced her eyelids to fall bringing unique, alluring lies dreams always threw her, she got up spitting out the thin piece of glass, a sudden relish for the large covered object urging her forward towards it. After sliding off the piano's dusty casing , she took a seat, gently resting her thin, pale fingers above the keys, before forcing them down into a nostalgic tune, a song she always used to play when she was younger, something to remind her of the talent she was born with, than she would never be able to escape, even though after that tragic night, she swore not to touch another piano again in her life. Each aching sound of ardor made her sing with even more passion, as if crying out her soul with those deafening notes. A short motion behind her, like a ters puff brushing against her nape made her hitch, goosebumps rising on her soft skin, but that wasn't an excuse to halt her skillful hands from the irreprochable melody and she continued, closing her eyes, lightly smirking when thinking Sebastian might really admire her stupendous gift for playing the piano. Although he couldn't help but try again, when noticing her stillness, so he spoke softly through a whisper:

"Pachelbel's Canonn... very hard adapting it to a piano."

"Well if you claim to know history so good, you should know by now he came up with a sheet for piano too. It's not mine."

"That is why I said it was hard adapting it." he chuckled again.

"You Satan. What are you saying?" she bursted into a raging fury, while throwing her anger upon the poor instrument.

"Nothing, my lady, just that you might be playing half of my work from a very long time ago." when finishing she withdrew her hands as if the keys burned her fingers:

"Forget it. I'm going to bed." but before getting the chance to stand, he blocked the path, thrusting a hand forward on the piano, coaxing her to sit back down.

"I was just wondering, mistress. Would you do me the honor of showing me something more exquisite, or better yet, what do you think would be suited for me?" he quizzed gently tucking the navy blue lock of hair falling on her cheek and she only threw him a superior glance, turning around to comply, commencing the devil's innocent request, as he only smiled, remaining in awe at the sweet sound the instrument was producing.

"What a pleasant surprise, my lady..." he stopped to listen a bit more. "Simply marvellous. I myself would not have thought of a better song for me." after she finished what she considered was the most beautiful part the masterpiece, she rested her sore hands on her knees and asked sarcastically:

"Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata is almost as sad as you are. Is there anything else you want, my butler?"

"My apologies, mistress, I was trully engrossed in the talent you just displayed and to think you would fullfill a desire of mine, well that is most heart warming." he bowed, offering her a hand to hold on, when walking to the bed.

"Not like you'd have one, or if you did, I doubt it could ever be _warmed._"

"Why, that is so mean of you, my lady." he smiled again, as the girl cilmbed in, muffling herself with the cool white sheets and gently rose the cup from the nightstand to her lips, while pulling out, from under the pillow, a thick book with grey covers and silver writing: '_Pride and Prejudice_'.

"An excellent choice in literature, my lady. Although I wonder, is it not too exagerated for an undeveloped child such as yourself?"

"Rude..." she whispered, just to state her opinion, but once again never gave him a houndred percent of her attention.

"Apologies, my lady, would you like me to do a short resume of the parts you are interested in the most?" he taunted her, noticing earlier that the less she aknowledged him there, the more it fretted him.

"I beg your pardon?" her head instantly jerked in his direction, to strike him with a fiery flash of an annoyed gaze.

"Nothing, my lady. You know it is quite within my indecent manners to joke."

"See that it won't happen again."

"Of course, mistress. If I may, with your permission, may I do anything to _ease _you for tonight."

"You are starting to vex me, Sebastian." she sang in a sharp, low tone, between her teeth, returning to her beloved novel.

"Be honest, my lady." he cooed leaning over her reading form, placing his two palms on the sheets, almost caging her in a helpless corner, though her only reaction was to rise one eyebrow and lift her sleepy half opened sapphires, from the pages to him, as his sultry actions ceased to dazzle her long before. "Was it not at least a bit enticing?"

"What in God's name are talking about?"

"Please, do not act so unkowing, my lady." a few locks of ravashed, dark hair brushed the girl's forehead, before he leveled with her gaze, that cold expressionless look he started detesting for a while. For her this was only a daily routine... And if she saw how far the butler would go, what was the worse that could've happened? No harm done until then... Well... no actual harm."You know fairly well, I would do anything, anything within my power to please you."

"You either radically abandoned the original definition of the word _please_, either gravely misinterpreted it."

"Playing games as always, my mistress." his cool, pale lips gently blew a breath of air, softly breezing over her easily blushed cheeks, slightly making them gain a darker shade of red, as she slowly shifted her gaze to the side, tilting her head as if feeling a bit too suffocated by the man's contininuous motion, once more, endlessly trying to get her to surrender to him, fully forgetting he had planned to leave her alone. She indeed regreted struggling last time, instead of just going with it, maybe making it less painful. After the short demonstration he had showed her, she didn't quite realise, but there was a feeling... a feeling of submission she sensed a trace of attraction to, in other words, she kind of liked knowing he was the one in control, pulling the strings, tormenting, torturing her very being, breaking and letting the girl fall apart, then gathering her within his strong embrace once more. Oh how she enjoyed games, but this particular one threw shivers down her spine the most. The young lady had to admit, she simply adored his presence and the thrilling extasy he always let her experience, every time burning brighter and brighter, with new postures, scenarios, commences, words, kisses, touches, everything beautifully fitting in place like jigsaws in a puzzle and, after completion, revealing the perfect moment, even if for only a fraction of a second the pleasure would double if it were with him. Even so, it took her some time to get used to the sudden demeneaor he had, so often, it never meant that she wasn't able to feel anything in those instants, only, her vanity never managed to disperse entirely, to actually throw herself in his arms and confess through a story with the clishee of a lovestruck girl. _Pathetic _she described the situation, _truly disgusting_ to fall for such a creature, the devil's figure, a demon who crawls out at night, from the depth of a dark corner, just to find something to satisfy it's hunger, a hideous appearance, a mere dog that would normally have to fulfill her orders and wishes. Celia always thought of it as _disgraceful_, only on the outside, but on the inside, she could barely convince herself of that and continued with feeling content everytime being around him.

Even if he saw her turn, he didn't back away, as something pulled him closer and closer to her like a magnet and it certainly wasn't because of the appealing scent his _snack _was emanating, but as much as he tried to fight it, that _something _was drawing him to the girl relentlessly and unexplainably. He stood still, breathing on her face, staring right in those cold, bright eyes that were restlessly running away from him. Maybe it was his mistress's sheer will to refrain herself from falling in his trap that led him to her, with such a strong force he could barely fight. His hand instinctively rose to skim her burning cheeks, before grinding his teeth to tuck off the rough glove and feel her skin with his own, black nails brushing through the strands of navy blue hair, lowering more and more along with his gaze, which was _exploring_ before his thin long fingers. When seeing the white shirt, the girl was wearing, slightly fall over her shoulder his crimson gems shimmered with lust for an instant and he thought he had lost his mind, once again. At every action he took, the butler glanced at her expression for a second before continuing and so, he managed to slip one hand under the loose collar to slowly massage her neck blades, but when daring to further, she pressed back into the pillow, subtily forcing him to withdraw.

"What a revolting display..." she bitterly murmured, as he instantly rose up from the bed to shoot a few lying words in his defense:

"I am glad your fever has lowered considerably, my lady... I bid you good night." he remorsefully turned to leave.

"Tsk!" when hearing the sore tone in his voice, she thrusted forward: "Sebastian come b-" but he was no longer in the room and she remained with her arm extended towards the door, with a very puzzled look, a sharp pain striking her gut like a thick sword. An awful way, indeed, to end that night and the sudden change in characters he adopted frightened her far more than the overwhelming power he had proven to her a couple of nights before. Celia clenched her fist tightly, until scarlet dews dropped on the white sheets, staining them with suffering, the suffering of a girl, left alone in darkness by the only one she truly loved. Love... such a disastrous feeling.

{}

When saying '_going back to normal_', it meant exactly that. Five days had passed since they returned and the countess was more than surprised, in a sorely unpleasant way, to see how professionally he handled his job, no more huggs, warm embraces, staying close until she fell asleep, kisses on the forehead, words of comfort, gentle caresses, starry-eyed glares, not even incidental brushes... There was no more fooling around and the girl had to admit, she missed it, alot, and tried, however, a few times to touch him, only by accident, when he placed the silver wear on the table or giving her the tea cups, but he immediately rectified his moves and she concluded: it was a dead end. It was aching to see how further away he was going, so far from her reach and if the girl ever needed him, she would only suck it up, simply shut up and endure, rather than see him go out of his league to do something that will likely make him feel awkward.

All her life she chased after getting exactly what she wanted, but why couldn't she do it now? Celia looked at him dusting the books, as she secretly began to read another one of those dreamy and catchy romance novels. Not even one single glance back. Not one. Well she decided it was time to stop sitting around doing nothing and there was no better moment than that to talk to him and hear what exactly he had to say, a response, indifferent of the answer. If nothing was to be solved, at least further a continuation to the so many _starts_. The girl rised determined and confidently walked towards the ladder he used to reach the upper levels.

"Sebastian!"

"Yes, my lady?"

"I want you to do something for me!" she spoke loud and clear, even so, with a slight doubt in her tone.

"What is it that you want me to do, mistress?" he jumped off right in front of her.

"I..." she paused a great amount of time, to stare in his eyes that were expressing nothing but emptiness, the butler she knew before being long gone and continued: "Sebastian, I need you to take something."

"Of course, mistress. When and where would you like me to-"

"Here and now." she looked away, as he narrowed his eyes.

"I think there might have been a slight missunderstanding in our conversation, my lady. Have I heard correctly that you want me to _take _something?"

"You heard correctly." she lifted her chin bravely.

"For you or _from _you, mistress?"

"_From_ me..."

The ultimate statement was out and neither of them bothered to make move, as they took on another of their endless stare down contensts, from the impossible to get out awkward moments. Celia had nothing more to say and it was entirely up to him, whether he wanted to talk or not. Long tired of waiting she finally understood the situation and turned away:

"Silence is an answer too. I get it, don't worry." and grabbing the book she was reading, on the way out, the girl left with no remorse, being glad her emotions were finally _settled_. The young mistress went back to her study to finish signing her reports on the murder case from a few days before. Nothing spectacular, just something to remind herself of who she actually was: the Queen's Guard Dog and everytime Her Majesty asked to, she would bark, sit, wag her tail and roll over, if necessary. But the most important was that, anywhere she went, Sebastian would follow her relentlessly, act beffitingly and accordingly comply to the given orders.

His still expression was staring at the door she closed half an hour before, a battle seriously engaging in his mind, simply nodding or shaking his head at the thoughts that were coming up. After his inspirational frenzy, he climbed the ladder back up, to finish his job, so he would not fall back with the schedule. A very hard and busy life as a human being he had, cooking, cleaning, teaching, taking care of a child, but as a demon, things get fairly complicated, as the heaviest job he ever had protecting the young lady, was to fight a certain Shinigami, a battle which he almost lost, however thoroughly thinking about it, that wasn't as challenging as his daily life in the Underworld would be. Even so, laughably, he liked what he was doing, actually, the person he was doing every little thing for.

{}


End file.
